The Great Tourney of Harrenhal
by Stine8503
Summary: My version of how Harrenhal could have been. Mostly through the eyes of Lyanna Stark, but shows much of the Starks of the time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to GRRM. The storyline while somewhat cannon is a product of my imagination and in no way reflects GRRMs views. I liked writing, and role playing as Lyanna so I wanted to try and publish some of that stuff here.

* * *

The entire time they rode on the Kingsroad, she wanted to get away from them. Brandon spent the past two days telling Ned everything he could about how great he was; how he should come back to Winterfell while their father was absent because he would see how smoothly he could run things, he was so wonderful. To spare her ears the torture of listening she'd have a coughing fit, or yawn unnecessarily loudly. Brandon would forget what he was talking about and Ned sometimes managed to say something. She led her horse slowly from the road hoping she'd be able to sneak off, have a quick run through the forest and beat them. But Benjen was diligent in watching her, and every time she'd try he'd learned to bring his horse next to hers and block her path. This happened six times on that day, until it turned into a sort of a game and Benjen stopped teasing her about it being a chore.

"Are we stopping?" She asked.

"We should be close."

"Glorious day. I thought we were just going to miss everything because of how slow Brandon rides." She replied sarcastically. "Let's race just a little ways...to those pine trees over there."

Benjen shook his head. "No, the last time you said something like that, you kept going."

"But it was fun." She teased.

He laughed. "It was fun. Maybe once we're settled."

"We have three tents and there are four of us." She started to complain loudly. "Why would Father, in all of his infinite wisdom, do something like that? Oh, that's right, because Brandon planned our trip, with only three tents for the four of us. I refuse to sleep with Brandon, he snores loudly. Do you remember when we were small, Father had us all sleep in the same bed during that huge snowstorm?"

Benjen sniggered and she giggled with him. "Too well Lyanna, too well. You cried to father that there was a bear in the room."

"And Ned helped me build a snowbear once the storm was done the next day. We named him Brandon."

Then Ned started to laugh as well. Brandon stopped and turned to glare at her. "Shut up. No one wants to share a tent with you either. We're alternating the duty of babysitting you."

"You mean the honor of my company, brother?"

"No, the misery of your pestering," he rebutted.

"Ned hasn't complained about sharing a room with me. My company is an honor. Yours is a chore. Making Benjen sleep on the floor. He's your brother."

"Shut up, you probably make Eddard sleep on the floor too." Brandon replied. They started again. "You probably whined and cried to him about how father always lets you have your way because you're too damn hard to control. So he's given up, which is why he threw you at the first man interested in you." Ned attempted to intervene gently, but his siblings were both so vocal it was as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"I did not and it's not true! We shared the bed, like peaceful coexisting siblings. He slept on one  
side, and I, on the other. It wasn't like he was going to have a dream about some sweet lady  
and molest me in my sleep, which to think of it, is probably why Benjen was happier on the floor last night with you." Benjen broke into a snigger, and she continued. "He wouldn't have rather slept on the floor in our tent. You probably had some crazy…sleep kissing fit and traumatized him."

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at her. "I'll ride back to Winterfell with you now! Father said you were to listen to me…."

"No. He said to listen to Ned, and not to embarrass you."

"Which is exactly what you're doing now!"

"No it isn't. Our brothers don't care."

"We're close. There might be other travelers within earshot and you're making the heir of Winterfell out to sound like an idiot."

"It's not that the heir makes that very hard." She replied airily.

They came to the top of a hill and she smiled widely. "The castle!"

"I told you we were close." Benjen replied, bringing his horse next to hers.

"You had said the same thing yesterday, and Ned pointed out we hadn't even made it to the Vale."

"I'll go ahead." Brandon announced. "I'll have a look around and see where they want us. Looks like we made good timing after all, there's still plenty of room."

She watched until he disappeared from their view and she grinned at Benjen. "Alright, back to those pine trees as fast as you can!" She glanced back over at Ned, he had crossed his arms. "We're just going to race a little ways, you'll be able to see us the entire time."

"We both know you'll do as you please regardless of what I say. Go on, you better be back before Brandon notices you're not here."

"We will, we will. You know you want to race too. Okay, Ben. On the count of three and Ned gets to race the winner and the loser has to listen to Brandon at dinner."

"If you're not quick enough you won't be able to race me." Ned added quickly. "If I were to agree." She began the count and then they raced off. They hadn't even been halfway back by the time Brandon came back up the hill.

"You were supposed to watch her!" He yelled at Ned.

"I am watching her. I see where she is, no bandit, or kidnapper has come after her. You and I both know she would've just given me a headache until I agreed."

He glared at his brother. "You sound like Father, just like Father…'I only let her have her way to get the peace and quiet back….' Spoiled little…" He stopped when he felt something soft and wet hit him on the back of the head. Benjen started to laugh.

"Leave Ned alone!"

"Did you just throw mud at me!?" Brandon charged at her on his horse and she galloped down the hill as he followed after her shouting.

Ned turned to Benjen. "So you lost then."

"I always lose, she's just too good with her horse."

Ned smiled and patted him on the back. "Enjoy the feast tonight, without wine. Because he's going to say you're too young for more than a glass." He turned his horse around and started down the hill himself. Benjen followed wearily.

"Maybe she'll forget all about it by the time the feast." he ventured hopefully reassuring himself.

She had offered to help them set up the tents, but each brother declined for his own reason. So then she asked if she could at least ride around, and Brandon was so busy concentrating that he'd nodded and told her it was fine. So there she was, riding around the God's Eye watching the water and musing on the mysteries of the Isle of Faces. She knew that people said every tree was a heart tree. But there might be so much more. It would at least be a better place than Winterfell's Godswood to talk to the Old Gods. She followed the water's edge just at a trot until she found a view of the castle she thought was interesting. But no matter the angle, Harrenhal still looked intimidating.

She hadn't wandered much further before she heard a disturbance. It sounded like someone was beating something down with sticks. So she drew her horse in closer, and realized that whatever they were beating was moving, then came the taunting.

"Don't you know how to fight?" one teased.

"He doesn't even have a sword!"

"Must be crazy too, coming from that island!"

She was beside herself with anger. There were three squires, assuming from their dress, each with a sword hanging from their belt. So, she reacted in the only way she could think of - she reached for her sword. They hadn't heard noticed the sound of her horse approaching, nor the sound of her soles hitting the hard ground when she dismounted. But, they started as steel slipped free from scabbard. The second the sword was unsheathed there was a brief moment where they were terrified, until it registered that she was a girl.

"Come to give your lord his sword?" said the squire she decided was the most foolish.

"No, my sword defends me from men with no honor. I'd only thought I should introduce it to you three."

They laughed and she flourished her sword a little, showing them she was no stranger to the steel she was holding. Then she pointed it at the one who'd spoken to her. "Draw your blade."

He did as he was told, and she wasn't surprised by the smug look on his face. It didn't last, because the second he drew, she swung her sword and knocked his from his hand. He stumbled back in surprise, right into one of his companions and they both fell to the ground. The third advanced on her and she struck him across the wrists with her blunt tourney sword and scoffed.

"Move again and I'll give my horse the signal to run off by himself. My brothers are at the tourney, the second they see him alone you can bet they'll come to beat the three of you seven feet into the ground. All three of them, only they're men of honor so you'll be given the chance to defend yourselves. Not that you deserve it."

That had the affect she was looking for. In a panicked frenzy they ran back toward Harrenhal trying their best to forget everything that had just happened. She turned to the man, sheathed the sword, and walked over to him offering her hand.

"A lady knight." He took her hand and stood.

"Not a knight. It doesn't seem I'm arrogant or horrible enough to be a knight these days. Are you alright?"

"I am now, thanks to you, my lady. I must admit, I'm not the strongest of men even at my best."

"You really went to the Isle of Faces?" He nodded and they started to walk. "What was it like? I bet it felt like you were with the old gods."

"It was wonderful, peaceful - a truly amazing sight."

She took the reigns of her horse, put her sword back and they walked beside him. He smiled at her.

"You can ride, it's fine by me. You are a lady."

"My lord father always walks if one of his men has no horse. Do you have somewhere to stay? With the tourney, I'm sure they could accommodate you for the night. My brothers are good men. They wouldn't want you walking after that whole ordeal."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is your lord father? It has become the last age of honorable men and with so few to meet, I'm certain I've heard his name before."

"Lord Rickard Stark, of Winterfell."

He smiled. "Then I accept your invitation, there likely isn't a safer place for me than a wolves' den."

"What is your name my lord?"

"You think I am a lord?"

"You must be highborn because of your speech and manner. You must be northern to go to the Isle of Faces. I just assumed you were of noble birth, but I wouldn't stand for anyone to be treated in that manner."

"The lady would have helped any man in distress. The smallest of common folk is welcome in her company." She only smiled at him and nodded. "She hadn't known, the man she had valiantly saved was indeed her father's own banner man. The old gods saw it fit for her to come by at the right time in the right place. A story of honor and kindness I will share with my children when I have children. We are indeed indebted to our liegelord's daughter. I am Howland Reed, and any loyal Stark banner man could only guess the lady's name to be Lyanna Stark."

"You're correct. Would you mind telling me how you came here? What did you find on the Isle of Faces? I bet it was lovely." Then she was quiet for a moment. "How did you get across the water? I saw no boat."

"I will recount some tales for you if you like. Your kindness is unyielding. They're likely boring, uninteresting tales."

"I'd still like to hear them. I love stories of intrigue and adventure."

"There is little of either." He replied. "I am a simple man. But, the old gods made you find me, so there may be something I could share with you that would be interesting."

"Everything is interesting, especially when you're in a castle all day. My father is a good man, but there is little for me to do. Have you met Brandon? Brandon goes places, he visits, plans, does whatever our father wants. More so, he does what he wants."

"I have heard things of Brandon Stark, but no, I have not met the man himself."

She giggled. "I met one of our lord father's banner men before him. Oh, he'll be furious!"

"Why furious?"

"Brandon does everything first. He has the swords, he shoots the arrows, he visits everywhere, he follows father, he does everything. I wait to hear him recount his tales if he's in the mood." She giggled again. "He'll be upset it wasn't him. He'll decide there's an unwritten law that says I couldn't do what I had done."

"You acted like a knight. It was very brave of you."

"Thank you." She smiled. " Hope he sees it that way." They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
When they arrived it had been just as he described. A wolf den. They left enough room between their three tents to have a fire at night. Brandon's was the furthest back; Benjen's and Ned's were on either side of the hole they made in the ground. Brandon was arranging sticks in a pile, so they wouldn't have to later in darkness. He glanced up at the sound of a horse and did not seem at all impressed with her new companion. He reminded Howland Reed of an angry wolf baring his fangs.

"Brother, don't look so happy to see me." She teased.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a ride. You told me to get out of the way, that you didn't need my help, I was only bothering the three of you, remember? I asked if I could go, and you said 'fine, just leave me alone.'"

He glared at her. "That doesn't constitute as proper permission."

She only smiled. "Dear brother, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. But I invited a guest." He was going yell at her, but she'd been too quick and pre-empted him. "This is Howland Reed, of Greywater's Watch, one of our father's banner men. I've finally met one before you." Now his expression changed, his expression became more stone face. Like his father, and he extended his hand, they shook firmly.

"I hope she wasn't a bother."

"No, not at all. She was very helpful and courteous. I'm glad I met her. Your sister is an honorable woman."

"Are you attending the tourney?" he asked.

"I hadn't planned on attending. I spent some time traveling, I've been on the Isle of Faces for some time, it just happened the day I chose to leave was the start of the tourney."

"It would be a shame if you didn't stay for part of it. They're very entertaining." Brandon replied. Lyanna had snuck past them while they were talking and found her other brothers and forced them to come outside and greet him as well.

"I must confess I'm not much for violence and sport." He replied. "I also wouldn't want to intrude…"

She smiled. "You wouldn't be intruding. There are so many people here already. Few from the north, everyone would be glad for our number to be a little higher."

"I have brought nothing with me, and your campsite is only built for the four of you."

She turned to Brandon. "See! You should have brought four tents after all."

He scoffed. "I only brought three because you can't be trusted."

She glared at him and was about to fire off a rebuttal when Howland Reed replied. "Why would you say she can't be trusted?"

Benjen started to smirk. "He didn't really mean it. They fight as much as possible." He stepped forward. "I'm Benjen." He motioned to Ned, "This is Eddard. How exactly did you meet our sister?"

"I had a run in with a few bad squires. Your sister fought them off for me."

"That sounds like her alright." He turned to where Brandon was fussing over her appearance. He was yelling at her to go into his tent and change so she looked like a proper lady for the feast. "She's very pleased she's met you before Brandon."

"We don't travel often. We like staying where we're from. I thought I would travel a little, see what the world has to offer. I hadn't foreseen being attacked. I was very lucky she was so brave."

"What nasty brats." Benjen replied. He turned to Ned. "She'll have to show them to us so I can ask them how it felt to be beaten up by a little girl."

He started at him and shrugged. "You were almost beaten up by the same little girl yesterday."

"What proper knight allows his squire to act like that?" Benjen asked ignoring the comment completely. Neither one of them answered. It was almost as if he'd made up his mind about the other three, but he wasn't sure about Ned.

"It is late and you're more likely to be attacked at night, I'll share my tent with you." Ned told him. "Brandon made up his mind about Lyanna, and Benjen….I'm sure you've heard enough from him."

They started to laugh. Benjen shook his head. "I don't know what that is supposed to mean. My company is well appreciated by most."

"I think after the feast, our friend might have had enough of your enthusiasm." Brandon replied firmly. "Why is she taking so long? How hard is it to put on a dress?"

Benjen sniggered. "You told her to look like a lady, so it could take her hours to get dressed."

He glared at his brother and shouted. "HURRY! Or we'll have you sit next to someone boring!"

She threw open the tent and scoffed. "I already have to sit by someone boring. You."

"Put your shoes on!" He growled.

"I was trying to but you're impatient." She leaned on Benjen and put them on quickly. "Whom are you so eager to see?"

"No one. I'm just irritated you ran off by yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I am so helpless I've been murdered and I am actually a ghost. Shut up, Brandon. I still have to take my horse back. You're wasting time complaining, and we have a guest. You should be more polite."

Ned pulled her aside and gave her a meaningful look. "Walk with me."

"All right…"

"Don't do this." He whispered. "Do not aggravate him, do not bother him. He's only going to scream and yell, and it's far too early in our time together to have something like that happen. You have to stay with him all night three times while we're here. You need to be as peaceful as you can for as long as you can."

She took the reigns and sighed. "I know…I was just being funny."

"He didn't find it funny." She sighed and looked at the ground in annoyance. She knew he was right, but she had had fun. "You did the right thing. Father would be proud."

She smiled. "You think so."

"You acted like a true Stark. You have real goodness and valor. He won't argue with that, he knows he should do the same thing. Ben might even be jealous he didn't have the chance first."

She giggled and he smiled at her. "Don't argue with him for Father's sake. You'll make him look like a fool to his own banner man. Shortly after showing you know how to behave. You'd be no better than those lousy squires."

"It's not all their fault. It's the knight's fault too. What kind of person lets them get away with something like that?" she replied bitterly.

"Either one who can't control and unruly boy, or someone that doesn't care. I want your word you won't argue with him again at least until Howland Reed leaves for home."

"You have my word." She sighed. "Ned?" He said nothing, but that didn't stop her from asking. "What would Father do about the squires and the knights?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose he'd find the knights and tell them what's what. They had no reason to do a thing. He isn't armed; he certainly wasn't going to attack them. They treated him like a criminal, that's a dishonor both to him and his house." He noticed she looked a little pensive and stopped. "No, you are not to say anything to those knights. They're bad news, they have no respect for our people, they certainly won't have respect for a lady. Let Brandon handle it."

"Not everything is up to Brandon!" She cried.

"No, but in this matter it means more from him. They know who he is, he has a high claim and they've insulted one of his lords. He will be the one to demand them to take responsibility."

She handed over the reins to one of the stable boys and then sighed. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead. "Ned."

"What?" Then he realized what she saw, the boy must have been one of the squires. "Are you nervous? He won't recognize you in a dress with your hair down."

"Please, please, oh please let me say something."

"No. We'll let Howland Reed know, and Brandon. You have done enough. No man wants a lady to tell him what to do. I will not have something happen to you because you can't control your tongue."

"Who is he?"

"A man."

"Ned!"

He sighed. "You know the sigils as well as I do. Why would you assume I've met him?"

"He's from the Riverlands, it's close to the Vale…"

"But it isn't the Vale. I haven't traveled like our brother. Maybe he's met them. Discuss it with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ned sat with Howland Reed, Brandon to her right with their other banner men. The ones he'd met and talked to often. Benjen to her left. But, every so often Ned would look up past her and stare. She began to feel self-conscious but and though to turned around. There was a lady talking with a few others that his eyes had fallen on. She was tall, and had long dark hair and violet eyes. She smiled excitedly.

She nudged Brandon. He sighed and waved a hand dismissively at her. She felt angry and stomped on his foot. He glared at her and threw his hands up in frustration. "What!"

She tilted her head toward Ned and smiled. He looked over at his brother, then across the way, then back at her and shrugged. She crossed her arms. "Brandon!"

"What?"

"Do something nice for your brother. He's enchanted!"

"He can do it himself. He's old enough to know what to do."

She stomped on his foot again. "Damn it stop!" He growled, as he was now effectively out of their conversation. "What is your problem?" he grumbled.

She started to whisper. "He's shy. He's just going to sit back and watch her all night. He's been doing this for the entire feast. Please? Please, just go say something to her. Do it for your brother."

"He can do it himself."

"He can't do it himself. Watch him! He hasn't been able to cut his meat properly, he's going to knock it on the floor. He almost spilt his wine three times, and he doesn't complete any of his sentences! Watch…" She waved at Ned and called out his name. He looked at her and nodded. "Don't you think the prince should play a piece? It would be so wonderful!"

"Yes…music….the prince. Songs." His eyes wandered back to where they had been all night and she giggled.

"What do you want me to do about it? He's a blundering idiot, it can't be fixed."

"Bring him to her and ask her if she'd dance with him."

"Why would I do that?" He replied hotly. "I don't care if he dances with her or not."

"Brandon, if you don't ask for him, then I will go up there and ask the prince to dance with me. Then I'll apologize to him and tell him I only wanted my arrogant older brother to ask on the behalf of my shy brother to have that pretty lady dance with him. Then the prince will know you're a self-righteous ass and Ned will have his lady."

"You will not."

"Then after the deed is done, I think I'll go sit in Robert Baratheon's lap and tell him you've given me far too much wine."

"Fine!"

She smiled and looked back at Ned, who seemed glum. She glanced back again and saw the woman he was watching was gone, off dancing with a man in a white cloak. Brandon stood up and went to Ned. He'd said something to his brother who nodded and followed then she turned to Benjen. "I love feasts, don't you?"

He started to laugh. "It has been interesting. The whole way here you were saying you'd hope to hear the prince play. It looks like he's engaged in other things."

"We'll be here ten days. That's plenty of time for him to pick out the perfect song." She looked over at the table again. Ned's lovely lady was still gone, but the prince had his eyes on her now. She panicked and grabbed Benjen's arm and blushed. "He was just looking over here."

"Who?"

"The prince…Is he…?"

Benjen turned to look and she stopped him. "Don't be obvious!"

Howland Reed smiled and shook his head. "He's watching someone dance at the moment."

She was ecstatic to see that Ned wasn't bad at dancing at all. It was probably one of the very few times she'd seen him do nothing but smile. She couldn't erase the smile from her face for most of the night. She lifted her wine glass and went to drink, but there was nothing in her glass. "Ben, did you drink my wine?"

"There's more." He poured it for her, and then some for himself. "We have to take advantage while Brandon isn't here. He's been counting the cups."

"I hadn't finished my first glass." She turned and looked at the man that Ned had said was Robert Baratheon and sighed. "Someone should count his cups."

"Want me to ask him to dance with you?" He teased.

"No, he's far too drunk. When he isn't stepping on my feet he'd likely vomit on me." She sighed. "Oh I don't want to dance, I would rather talk. Where is the man from the Night's Watch, Ben?"

"I invited him to eat with us. He insists he'll eat by himself. He set up camp on the other side of the castle. It's a shame he didn't come. He could sing with the prince. Maybe he would get more interest."

"Is he a bard?"

"No, but he can sing. Why are you so impressed with singing? The man you're betrothed to is into drinking."

When Ned came back, she was so excited that she tried to get him to talk about what had happened. But he was very quiet, and only smiled. He wouldn't say a word on what they'd been talking about. She glanced back and saw she was dancing with someone else, Lyanna sighed. After the next song stopped and the lords and ladies went back to their seats the prince called for their attention.

"I know it has already been said, but I would like to welcome everyone, and thank you all for coming. I would also like to thank our kind hosts of house Whent for seeing us all entertained for the next nine days. I have a song I've been working on, my wife has only heard a few lines, and I do hope you all enjoy it."

"What a show off." Benjen whispered to Lyanna. "It looks like you'll get a song after all."

"Shhhh!" She replied, irritated. The room fell completely silent,then he started playing the song. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. The music sounded beautiful, then he started to sing and she felt her heart beating in her chest. There was a longing in his voice, and he did take a glance at everyone, to see the general reaction. She blushed when his eyes fell on them. It was like he'd been staring directly at her. She thought his eyes stayed on her longer than anyone else. It was a sad song, one she hadn't heard before. Once he'd stopped playing, everyone clapped, herself included. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until Benjen turned to her and laughed.

"He made you cry like a lady."

She promptly responded by dumping her entire wine glass out over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken her until they broke their fast to become angry with Brandon again. She didn't approve of how he was handling the situation. She'd caused a fuss that made it necessary for Ned to sit between them.

She rested her head on Ned's shoulder and sighed. "It's just not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Brandon scoffed.

"You won't see that they're punished!"

"Listen to me." Ned said firmly. "He isn't saying or doing anything cruel or unreasonable. I walked with Howland Reed for a while before coming back here. He told me himself he would rather Brandon not go through the trouble."

She sat up straight and sighed again, but now she crossed her arms and gave them both accusing looks. "What if they bullied me?"

"I would break their necks and throw them to the dogs." Brandon replied.

"I am not helping you calm her down if you encourage her." Ned told him. "Listen." He took her hand. "It's very different if it's toward a lady. We talked about this last night, we feel it would almost be more embarrassing to him if we went to these knights and told them what happened, and that our sister had to chase the squires away. The only reason we know anything about what happened was because you confronted them. The truth lies with a man who was just passing through and a young girl. Don't you think they might be offended?"

"You mean to do the right thing. You're trying to go about it the wrong way." Brandon added. "You have no idea if the knights really let them get away with that or if they're just like you, doing whatever they like whenever. They seemed like the sort that have some integrity, so let those squires enter some contest and be bested by real men. If you can beat them up I'm sure Benjen could enter at least one contest and best them."

"I am trying to console her, if you want her to reach over me and try pulling your hair out, again, by all means; continue giving her ideas." Ned told Brandon and he shook his head but fell silent. "You did well, it was the right thing to do. It was very just, and you were very kind. We're still working on how to tell father. But, it might change his mind, ever so slightly, on sword training."

She smiled at the thought. Then Benjen nodded and said, "I did offer my horse after you found out who the squires belonged to." Benjen told her. "It should be his choice to say something. You can't just go around defending people's honor for no reason."

"That is true, you gave him the information, he was offered a horse..."

"Maybe he didn't know how to ride well, he didn't come with a horse." She told Ned.

"The fact of the matter is you did everything in your power. You have no reason to feel upset, offended, or angry because you were good, just, and honorable. We'll watch the jousting, you'll think it's great fun, and you'll enjoy the tourney. Worse things have happened."

Ned gave her a reassuring smile, then Robert Baratheon called him over to him. In a matter of seconds he was gone. She looked back over at Brandon, who seemed to be watching the door to the dinning hall and scoffed. "It isn't what father would have done."

Benjen moved to sit between them, sensing something else might happen. But, Brandon didn't say anything in response. Lyanna just continued to glare at him in frustration.

"Look! There is more bacon." He said to try and break the tension, Brandon only rolled his eyes and shook his head. It seemed that he saw who he was looking for, and stood leaving Lyanna with Benjen.

"I still don't think he's right."

"He might not be right, but you won't change his mind." Benjen told her. "He'll do anything if he cares enough about the challenge. But he's not going to demand them to punish those squires. It's," he paused. "It's more politics, I think. Your heir of Winterfell telling men from the Riverlands what's what, and he's to marry Lord Tully's daughter. If he is saying it isn't right to pick on someone for no reason, why not go back to Lord Tully and tell him his daughter's future husband harassed them? We'll get them back somehow. Two of us, and three of them. We're both stronger, braver, smarter, and better so we'll get them."

She smiled. "In the archery contest or the axe throwing contest. I want to see you throw an axe."

"But I can't use the squires as targets." He teased.

"You listened in on them didn't you? On Brandon and Ned?"

"Yeah, last night."

She sighed. "Hypothetically speaking, Brandon is acting like a lord."

"He is acting like a lord."

"Well, Robert Baratheon is a lord. If Ned were just passing through, and squires bullied him, wouldn't he do the same?"

"They have been friends, you were not friends when you brought them to a halt. We do things for our friends, yes, but...If someone hurt our brother he wouldn't hesitate. But, that doesn't mean he'd do the same for anyone. For all we know, he would of mistaken him as a farmer and turned the other way."

She sighed. "But he's betrothed to me..."

"You want to see if he'll tell those knights off?" She nodded and he sighed. "Well, from what I've seen of him, I think he'd just pat you on the head and say, 'that's cute.' then drink some more. Brandon convinced Ned, and Ned would convince Lord Robert. Don't let it bother you. You already scared them once, we'll get them again." He smiled.

"Would you please tell Ned I went to ride my horse? I think a ride would help me feel better. I shouldn't be too long."

"Of course, do be careful though. Don't go too far. Brandon wouldn't approve."

"Oh don't worry. I won't go far at all, wouldn't want to provoke Brandon after all."

She hadn't been foolish, or so she thought. It was a clever act. She knew they'd check her things. So she'd hidden bits of armor with some of their traveling supplies, and the wedding gift. No one had touched it, figuring after all it may had been for Brandon to practice in. Or maybe one of her other brother had brought them incase. She didn't take much time to paint the heart tree, once she'd finished she'd painted a smile and started to laugh. She was clever, and she would do fine, well enough to get done what needed to be done. After all, someone had to teach these knights humility she had plenty of practice at trying to keep Brandon humble. Dutifully she would do as they thought was right. But she wasn't the type of girl who'd sit by and let the men handle things. She also wasn't the sort who'd let them go unpunished. If they wouldn't do it, she would herself. All she needed was her horse, the makeshift armor, and a borrowed lance. She'd use one of the blankets they'd brought to hide the armor and it would be fine left in the stables. She thought fondly on the night before. Howland Reed saw the men, Benjen had offered his horse, and instead he went to pray. Well she would see his prayers answered, she would do the honorable and noble thing, she'd show them a lesson. The same lesson in humility that she'd been trying to teach Brandon.

She knew little about jousting, but she knew for the first few rounds, if today were anything like the day before they'd accept challenges at the beginning, and save the better knights and lords, who had challenged each other for last. So she had little fear riding onto the field, to do just that. She heard sniggering, she knew she must look a sight, but even Benjen who was closest to her in age would have armor too big for her. Brandon had armor made for a tournament, and once they knew her house, it wouldn't be hard to find out who she was. She'd try her best to use a tone like Brandon, commanding and assertive. That with the helmet should make her voice sound like she were male. It worked when they asked for her name, and who she wanted to challenge, and why she was there. No one seemed to think the knights would agree to be challenged. They thought it was a complete joke, then the word got back to them not once, or twice, but all three times that they planned to accept and the competition became more interesting. She hadn't had the pleasure of introducing herself to the King and his party. The announcer would do the work himself. All she had to do was ride, and ride well.

She mounted her house, as did the so called knight. She had the advantage, the element of surprise because the large strong knight, had no idea the girl in ill fitting armor knew what she was doing. A lance wasn't by any means light. But it had been easier holding a lance and charge at trees then to hold a sword and chance having to explain calloused hands to her father. The only part she had a worry about was her horse. But he held still as she charged at her opponent. He fell from his horse and she had to stop herself from giggling.

There had however been something she hadn't taken into account. After being unhorsed the knight could take the rider's horse or armor and hold it ransom. So, the fallen knight had been taking his armor off, she glanced around in the crowd and her eyes fell on Ned, he didn't seem wholly amused. His arms were crossed and he watched her disapprovingly.

Her horse fell into an easy canter and she called out, trying to use a tone similar to her brother Brandon. "There is no need for that, the only ransom I ask for is that you teach your squire honor."

The cheering from the crowd grew louder. It was like a bard's song playing out in front of her eyes. The knight in ill fitting armor bested the then refused the opportunity to have a ransom in lieu of a nobler cause. She looked toward the King and his party. While the King himself seemed unimpressed, the Prince smiled.

"The next challenger." someone announced.

With the confidence she'd just beat the first knight without problems she felt herself sitting on her horse a little taller. They took their positions and she leaned in and whispered something the her horse. Then she sat up straight and glanced to where Ned was. Unable to read any feelings from his expression she charged at the knight. The second seemed to be a little more difficult to unhorse, but he fell on their third charge. This time the crowd roared with cheers and applause. Except for Ned, he only seemed to let out a sigh of relief and shake his head.

"The same is true for you Ser. The only ransom I ask of you is to teach your squire honor." This time however, when they cheered, she enjoyed it, and they only grew louder. So she did what the other knights did. She rode around and bowed until the next challenger was called to face her.

She let her horse trot back to the starting point for them and looked over the King's party again. Only this time the King seemed aggravated. Regardless, she sat as straight as she could on her horse and held her borrowed lance steady. She charged at him and he fell just as easy as the first. The crowd was ecstatic, save her brother, who by now she felt knew who she was. She bowed and rode her horse in a circle giving everyone a polite wave. Suddenly things went quiet, and in her euphoria she couldn't quite grasp why. Prince Rhaegar had stood up, and clapped for her as well.

The King turned to him and scoffed. "This farce has gone on long enough."

"It is hardly a farce, it is a great tale of friendship and honor." Prince Rhaegar argued. "This is what all great tales are made from, and I am glad to be witness to it."

She felt proper protocol would bring her to them, so she rode back and knelt in front of where they were sitting, like any other good knight of the realm.

"It is an honor for you to have let me participate, your grace." She said.

"I think now would be the time to remove your helm, Knight of the Laughing Tree. So the whole of the realm can see who has wasted their time."

There was a split second where she thought she might take off the helmet and reveal her identity. But Ned had told her not to do anything, and she knew he was in the crowd, waiting nervously in case something happened. In the situation she had to put herself in his position, and decided it would be best to say nothing, to do nothing more, and to leave the helmet firmly in place.

"I hardly think it was a waste of time father, the lad has a talent for jousting." Prince Rhaegar told him. "You accepted his challenge to the three knights. Surely you hadn't wanted to do so to have him humiliated at his humble request."

"I'll ask you once more. Remove your helm, if you were a true knight, loyal to the kingdom you serve, you would not fail to head a request from your King!"

She stayed in a low bow, but did not make a movement to suggest she would do what he said. Instead she did quite the opposite. "A true knight isn't measured by the grandeur of his armor, only by the noble cause in which he fights for, your grace."

Rhaegar had to hide a smile, but the King had not been so amused. "Arrest this, Knight of the Laughing Tree. Who refuses to make his identity known, because he has made a mockery of all the good knights of the realm."

She had no other option than to get back on her horse and ride past the guards. They had been quick enough to block off the exit with a makeshift fence. But it hadn't been any higher than the fences her father had let her have for training her horse, so he easily jumped over it and they were gone. They disappeared from sight long before the Mad King announced he wanted everyone to be on the look out and capture her if possible, and they would be rewarded greatly for bringing the criminal to justice. She also had no idea that he had already started preparing his best men for the task of finding her. All she knew was that she had a great day at the tourney. She won every match. She smiled at the thought. It had been a mistake for her to ride around the castle in the armor, because word had traveled fast. But she could hardly bring it back with her, and she had no idea where she might hide it until the angry King would forget about the incident. She rode into the woods, and looked around but felt no place was safe enough. So, she went back around on the Kings road a little ways and started to panic. She heard hoof beats and she felt herself panic. She rode off again, circled around the castle and straight to a dead end. She was at the top of a cliff, all she could see was fog below. She started to breathe heavier feeling for the first time the weight of the words the Mad King had spoke. He wanted her captured and possibly killed. Yet the horse and rider came into view.

"Come now, I've chased you this long. Just admit you've lost. I'll see to it that you get a fair trial."

With nowhere else to go she sat there, on her horse, with her heart racing. The prince dismounted and strode toward her, maybe if she ran past him he couldn't catch her on his feet. But it was as if he read her mind.

"Don't think of running off on me lad. Two of the King's Guard were following close behind. You've given us quite the chase."

She knew what she had to do. She dismounted, meet him in the clearing and threw down her sword. The she left herself fall to her knees, and bowed her head, yet she hadn't removed her helmet.

"Now that's better. Your cooperation is all we need. I don't mean to be unkind but you've made us all look foolish. Who are you boy?"

She took the helmet off and tossed it to the ground. She inhaled deeply, and untied her hair letting it fall around her face. Then she bowed her head again, showing no uneasiness or sadness. "My prince. I've been foolish, I leave my life in your hands."

"You're not a boy…" Was all he could manage.

"No, I'm not a boy."

He thought for a moment, but they heard more hoofbeats. "My lady, are you by any chance wearing proper clothing beneath that armor?"

She paused, but remained still and bowing. "Yes your grace…"

"Then for the love of the gods take the armor off." He walked past her and helped her hide the armor and she stripped down to her riding clothes. They came closer and she recognized them both. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent. She held her breath as he walked past her again, unsure if she should fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Did you see where he went?"

The prince shook his head. He kicked up some dirt and seemed very angry. "He went right by here! Frightened this poor lady, he went east. You two go ahead, I'll meet you after I escort the lady back to Harrenhal."

He motioned for her to follow him and she got back on her horse and brought him to a canter at his side. The knights rode east, as he told them to and she started to smile. She was so relieved she'd live another day she couldn't help it. The thought of the knights and how angry they would be as they would find on one and she laughed. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"As did I. Then once I'd seen your face, it was as if the world had been turned upside down! Who could brutalize a lady? What were you doing in armor?"

She smiled smugly. "Enjoying the tourney, your grace."

"And did you?"

"Yes, very much."

"You'll have to enjoy the tourney from a different perspective tomorrow."

"That is true…" She replied. "Thank you my prince."

"No need for thanks, any honorable man would have done the same. But, perhaps if you feel a debt is owed, you could tell me your name."

"Lyanna Stark."

"Stark? There's to be a Stark jousting with me. I hope he has the same level of expertise as his sister."

"My prince is charming. You do flatter me, a silver tongue, to match your hair. But if you don't mind my asking, your grace, how do you know he is my brother and not my lord husband?"

"Just an assumption based on the general…actions of the lady. Along with the amount of jewelry and the way you've managed your hair. You I believe are of the age to marry, but have not. Was the guess incorrect?"

"No, you're correct. He's my brother, I am unmarried."

He smiled. "You're quite the interesting lady. Lyanna Stark."

They brought their horses to a stop, the stable were close by. He didn't say much more, he dismounted then he helped her dismount hers.

"It's probably best we part. But I'll be looking for you on the morrow." He took her hand and kissed it. "My Lady of Stark."

She smiled and curtseyed for him. "My Prince."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She cleaned herself up for their evening meal and wore one of her new dresses. It had been warmer, much warmer than Winterfell. She'd much rather wear her riding clothes, but Brandon would never have it. He was here for the power and influence he could care less about the dancing, feasting, and whatever the days brought. She sighed and fixed her hair, it was tiring being a lady but he'd be content enough if she made some attempt, she was fair after all. She heard someone call out to her from the outside of the tent. She was confused, surely it was too early she should still have plenty of time before their meal.

She smiled. "Come in Ned."

When he opened the door she noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers. It was a lively variety, multicolored flowers each in their best bloom.

"They're lovely." She replied with enthusiasm.

"They were left outside of the tent." He replied simply.

She took them and looked them over. "Your friend is a charmer, Robert Baratheon."

"They can't be from Robert, he doesn't do things like this. If he wanted to give you a gift it would be lavish." he replied.

She shrugged. It didn't matter who they'd came from really, did it? "Well whoever sent them was very sweet, I love the flowers." She filled a vase with water for them then came back to her brother. He was reading a scrap of paper with disgruntled face. "What is it Ned, what's wrong?"

"To my sweet lady, you've stolen my heart." He read, then he looked up at her, back at the flowers then at her. "We'll give them back, they were meant for a sweet lady."

"Ned, now you sound like Brandon." She teased.

"Yes, Brandon. Where were you? The first day of jousting your excited as can be. Chattering excitedly to me the entire time, and Benjen over our meal. Then, when time comes to see it your no where to be found. Benjen told me you'd gone riding, you should tell me first. I wouldn't have refused but really it seems odd, of course he's furious with you."

"It really isn't that big of a deal. I'm unharmed and well."

"It is a big deal. This isn't father's castle, not everyone is looking out for his best interest. We don't know who we can trust…You were told…"

"I can trust you, my brothers. I can care for myself, I promise."

"Your not to be looking after yourself. Your to be by my side where father said you were to be. When Brandon jousts, if you are not by my side watching him he'll know."

She sighed, she remembered the prince was to joust too. A smile formed on her face and she nodded. "Then you win Ned, I'll stay by your side." Then she smiled. "He's to joust the prince, isn't he?"

"It is an honor for him and our house. You must be there. Promise me you will not run off." He paused. "How did you know that? He extended the challenge to the prince this morning."

"I promise I won't run off." She smiled. "He told me himself, the prince."

Ned frowned. "And what did you do to get his attention?"

"Nothing really, he is very kind. Just like everyone says."

"And do not steal anymore hearts!" He held up the letter.

She laughed. "I didn't know I'd stolen any. Who do you think they're from?"

"I don't want to think on who they're from. We can't tell Brandon, that is certain. I'll try and find out if I can and put a stop to this nonsense. If he sees them and asks, tell him they're from Robert and you've thanked him properly."

"Are we to dine now?" She asked politely.

"We'll be a little early." He offered his arm so he could escort her.

"Afraid I might run away?" She teased.

"I have no reason to be afraid, if it pleases you, your going to run away, if It please you to feast and dance there is only one place you can go."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his. "You should dance." They started walking down the hallway and to the dinning hall.

"I did dance."

"It isn't fair Brandon will marry, I will marry, and he hasn't said anything about you or Benjen."

"Nor will he. The heir and his daughter are good for alliances. There isn't anything wrong with Robert."

"I haven't said a word to him. Last night when I rode with Benjen before dark he had his eyes on me. I tried to get him to come closer, but he wouldn't. And through part of the feast his eyes were on me throughout our meal. You were next to me, why does he continue to say nothing. Does he not think me fair?"

"He thinks you're fair. Maybe Brandon has scared him."

"Why would he have reason to scare him?" Ned looked down at the ground and sighed but he said nothing. "You know something, a secret. Tell me. Please Ned, how could you keep a secret from me? Especially one of this magnitude…" She let some fake tears fall and he relented.

"He has an unsavory aspect to his personality. He'll settle down once he's married I'm sure…He wouldn't hurt you. He'll treat you kindly."

A sudden realization seemed to form. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I will not marry anyone like Brandon. I absolutely refuse!"

"You can not refuse. It's been decided." He stopped and took her hands and looked over the furious expression on her face. "He will be good to you, he'll provide you with all you need. You'll give him children, and he'll protect you. He'll settle down, he'll tell you jokes and make sure your happy…"

"And bed who he likes."

"Lyanna…" She started to walk off without him, but he followed close behind. "He did father good by suggesting he wanted to marry you. He's a little rough around the edges, but he'll let you sword fight him. Or shoot a bow, or even hold his war hammer. He knows how you are and he wants to accept the challenge. He's been a good friend, he's more like a brother to me than Brandon."

"Are you sure."

He hesitated and sighed. "I trust the man."

"I trust you." She took his arm again and they started to walk again. She smiled. "Hold on just for a second. I'll be right back."

"Lyanna…"

"I just want to get something." She ran back to the tent and came back to him with some of the flowers. "It's perfect. You can give these to your lady, the pretty one you danced with. She will love them! Then if Brandon sees the flowers he'll just think I complained until you shared them with me."

She had no idea it hadn't been completely proper to give Ashara Dayne the flowers on behalf of her brother. They had the same boring conversation ladies have, she offered her the flowers, as Ned's thanks for being so kind as to dance with him. Then they talked on the day, the events, but not her brother. She felt a little annoyed, then she became more annoyed when Brandon decided he'd pull her away. She danced with her brother, although she really didn't want to at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Talking to another lady, what do you think you're doing?"

"You ought to be more careful, she was with Elia Targaryen, your prince's wife. Future Queen. You should have paid her attention, you should be trying to win her favor."

"I hadn't wanted to win anyone's favor, my dear brother. I only offered Ashara Dayne those flowers from Ned because he likes her. Don't you think our brother is deserving of a lovely lady?"

"Ladies aren't worth nearly the amount of trouble men go through for them." Brandon replied. "If you go to them again, you show her proper respect."

"I was not disrespectful. I said hello to them all. I made conversation with them all, I just brought the flowers for her."

"Did he ask you to bring her the flowers?" Brandon asked.

"No." She admitted. "I want to see him happy. I think married life would suit him, don't you?"  
"He'll do whatever he's told to do. I'm sure if you ask nicely, your husband will find someone for him."

"You don't want to help him?"

"He's a man, if he wants a lady, he can find himself a lady."

She sighed. "Did you know that our brothers are not like you? Ned isn't inclined to talk to most people. Besides, you didn't know who he was when you saw him on his return to Winterfell. What kind of lord are you going to be if you didn't recognise your own brother?"

"What kind of wife are you going to be if you blackmail your brother to bring you to a tourney?" He replied.

"Surely Robert Baratheon wouldn't have a problem if I were drinking water with my brother. Come ten years from now, I'm almost certain he'd remember what Ned looks like. You however might need to be careful for his warhammer should you visit."

"He left when he was eight, of course he'd recognise him ten years from now he's a grown man. There is a difference between recognising a boy who's become a man and a man grown. Besides, at the current moment, your Ned isn't very happy with you."

She seemed surprised. "Why? Because of the flowers?"

He laughed. "You always do something to make one of us mad. You're always up to something, that's why you needed two men and Benjen to escort you everywhere. Not even father trusts you. He'll dote on how pretty you are, how bright you are, but he'd never trust you."

She purposely stepped on his foot and then the other. He let out a few practically silent curses and she smiled in triumph. The next thing she knew Ned had taken her hand and pulled her away from their brother. "We need to talk, but now you've delayed us." He sighed, "Can you wait on the balcony until I've calmed him down?"

"You aren't mad are you? I only wanted to show her you were interested in her..." She complained.

"I am not mad, Brandon is clearly mad. I'm frustrated with you, and we're going to talk about it once he's calmer so it won't happen again. Go on, it shouldn't take long."

She obeyed him, but she did pause and look back twice to see Brandon fussing about something. But, it probably would be nicer to be outside. It was getting awfully warm in the room. Outside she could smell the flowers growing around the castle. The moon was also radiant, and the stars shined more brightly than she remembered. Even the chill of the air made her relaxed and comfortable.

"Everyone is inside, why are you out here?" He asked. He stood beside her and looked out to the grounds and the tower as well.

"Brandon is angry with me." She said. "Ned is calming him down…"

"Why would he be angry?"

"It's just how he is. Yesterday I yelled at those squires and fought them off. It isn't proper for a lady he says. Then today I've had to tell him I went out riding. And he's been screaming at Ned because he was supposed to be watching me. Ben is in trouble too, but he's threatening to take me home!"

"Don't fret, he won't take you home." He put an arm around her comfortingly and smiled. "We're to joust the last day. I hope he does as good as you. But I still won't give away your secret."

She smiled then looked up at the stars in the sky. "Do you have any secrets my prince?"

He pulled away from her and leaned against the railing. "It just so happens I do."

"Would you tell me?" she asked.

"I think I could. You can't tell those brothers of yours though." she nodded and continued. "I'm the Prince that was Promised. Have you heard the tale?"

"I…I think not." she admitted, feeling foolish.

"There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him." He looked back over at her, saw she was impressed and kept talking. "I've read everything I can. Targaryens are immune to fire, we have the blood of dragons, we can not be burnt. I could wield a sword of fire, and in all honesty, my father is hardly capable anymore."

She smiled. "I have heard the tale, only not that name. It may have been predestined for you to meet a Stark my prince. I know the tales of the Long Night, Bran the builder built the wall. It has magic woven into it, from the Children of the Forrest."

"Predestined. I don't think you could be my Nissa Nissa, I wanted so desperately not to harm the lady, I lied to my father."

"Maybe my prince is amidst his sword making? A sword of fire….I would love to see it."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Maybe you shall."

She couldn't help but blush and giggled. He was so handsome, so refined, so intelligent, and for the moment they were alone. "Thank you for the flowers." She added, hoping she was right in her guess.

"Your welcome. What flowers are your favorite?" He asked.

"Winter roses." She heard music start up on the inside of the castle, where everyone else was. He stepped forward and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course my prince."

He took her hands and they moved into position. She thought he was a fine dancer, she couldn't take her eyes off his. He seemed to feel the same way. They twirled around under the moon and stars, and they both smiled. Then, he'd tilted his head and moved to kiss her. Then the door opened, and they froze.

"Lyanna.."

"Ned…."

He sighed, "We were going to leave for the night. Brandon wanted to challenge someone tomorrow, if he could. Everyone is fussing about the Knight of the Laughing Tree."

She hesitantly pulled away from Rhaegar and sighed. But, before she was gone he whispered in her ear. "Be sure you hang your shield."

She nodded and started back towards Ned. She took his arm, and he glanced back one more time at the Prince, who was now leaning against the rails enjoying the scenery. She expected them to go back to the table, where Brandon and Benjen were, but instead they were leaving, just as their table was getting crowded.

"Ned you're going the wrong way." She complained.

"Oh, we're going the right way. I think you've had enough excitement for today. All anyone is talking about is the Knight of the Laughing Tree. You are vocal, I won't make the mistake of allowing you to defend anyone else's honor, even if it happens to be your own."

She smiled. "What are they saying?"

"They're all talking on who's going to capture you and hand you over to the king, which is why we're going back to the camp. You're not saying any more about it, and you're not challenging anyone else. You should not take justice into your own hands. I understand, I do. Your intentions were good. But you hadn't thought on the consequences. I did, which is why I had to sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself. If I tried to put a stop to it he would have known who you were."

"The prince is kind."

"Yes, he was very kind. You were very lucky he was there to find amusement in your antics. Most men likely wouldn't have acted the same way." He sighed. "You need to not mistake him for a friend."

"Why? He's been very kind, I would like to consider him a friend. Father is loyal to the King."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, what I mean to say is, you're young and it is very easy to make mistakes. It is fine to be polite to the Prince, he has been very kind. But do not think he means anything by it. To him you're like anyone else here. You're a sweet, simple lady, who knows he's powerful and handsome..."

"I'm not stupid..."

"I hadn't said you were." He stopped tilted her head so their eyes would meet. "But underneath everything you are a lady. Before father agreed to let you come with us we had a long talk. Your very fearless, he knows you like to play kissing games with the boys who come to Winterfell. He can not watch you all the time after all, but you don't seem to understand outside of his castle they aren't afraid of hurting you because Lord Rickard Stark isn't staring at them in his courtyard while they try and charm you. Not all men act with honor, you've already seen it. You need to stay close..."

"I can protect myself why can't you understand that!"

"I didn't mean standing up for yourself. I am far less afraid of you breaking a bone, then someone breaking your heart. Father wants you to marry Robert for the piece of mind that you can be happy and protected. I remember when I left, you acted like a selfish brat father said it had been a fortnight before you'd talk to him again. Then when you were old enough he'd let us write."

She giggled. "My writing wasn't very good. He let me write on his letters to you. It made me feel lordly."

He smiled. "He's of the opinion you can not adjust to any changes. He thinks you need to be with someone you love. So, it's a better idea to have you marry a friend of one of the three of us. Where we can watch you, and you'll feel loved, and cherished." They started to walk again. "I don't think it would be very long before you would take to him. There would be a problem, however if you become unhappy. If you're unhappy it makes us all unhappy because you radiate that energy just like your smiles and laughter are contagious. So, we need to keep you close, and happy, and thoroughly entertained."

"Did you tell Brandon about the jousting?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I told him I had reason to believe you would come back. So I waited in the stands, we also, won't be telling him about the prince."

She frowned. "Are you angry with Prince Rhaegar?"

"What is there to be angry about? He spared your life, he lied to his men, and to his Father. He's a man with honor." He sighed. "That's all it is. He did the honorable thing, he saw you for a little girl playing at Knights. That's all he sees, if he says anything more to you the entire time we're here. Which seems doubtful, you can talk, there isn't any harm in talk...But remember your to marry Robert."


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon still wasn't in the best of moods, but she supposed it didn't matter so long as he was in a better mood when he was going to play at being her shadow. Benjen however, seemed in a good mood. He tried japing with Brandon, in hope to cheer him up, but it failed. So, he turned to Ned, and tried his luck there.

"He's going to be so thrilled to get you two idiots away from him. I bet Lyanna made him wish he'd stayed in the Vale. Poor Eddard...Sharing in my misery."

"He does not! We were up all night talking on how he hates you."

He didn't take it as a joke at all. He had stopped walking and stared at the two of them for a long time before he started again. Benjen sensing something was wrong made his way back to him and smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, why did you slowdown?" He asked.

"Why's it matter to you? Why aren't you with her?"

"Well...Ned is still with her. He doesn't mind walking with her. He did the same thing yesterday..."

"You're supposed be sharing the responsibility. Don't screw up like he did. Left you alone with her for five minutes and she disappeared. What good are you?"

He sighed. "She lied to me..."

"She'll do it again. You best not let her off on her own."

"Why are you being so rude to me? We're on the same side. I don't want anything to happen to her. I want father to be pleased. Ned told me not to let her outsmart me this time."

He started to laugh. "That is the funniest thing I've heard you say all day. The day you outsmart her will be the day the others come back."

Benjen shook his head. "It's sad how the kindest thing you ever say to me is nothing."

Brandon smiled. "It is very sad for you. Isn't this the part where you go crying to our sister and beg her to defend your honor?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't care what you think of me. I'm just doing what father told me to do. You hate this, you hate that." He motioned forward where Lyanna and Ned were walking. "The anger is just a cover to make you feel better..." A glance at Brandon's stony face told him all he needed to know and he continued. "You're jealous, for once you're not the only one who can tell her amusing stories and keep her amused and quiet. So..."

"Shut up." He pushed Benjen aside and started to walk again.

"It's not very lordly." He called after him. Benjen had to jog to keep up with his angry stride. "She'll be fine for you tomorrow. She'll be so happy if you just walk around a little with her. That's what I think we'll do. Watch a little of the jousting, see on the archery...Did you know there is an axe throwing contest.?"

"I don't care." He replied in angst.

"Should I enter?"

"Go ahead, make a fool of yourself. Don't let her enter."

"Ned says she wouldn't want to. She'd be more interested in things she'd win. He says, the softer melee activities. Anything with wooden swords, knife throwing, knife games, archery, horse racing, defensive sword play...Good things to avoid. Well, avoid letting her get close to."

He smirked a little. "Yeah...she'll rip your hair out and throw you to the ground if you don't let her near horses. No one knows more about them. She knows everything, you're feeding him too much, don't give him so much water. You're making him mad by kicking him like that. He doesn't want to eat carrots, he likes apples..."

"She says the same things to Father. He always just gives up and tells her to tend to his horse then."

Brandon scoffed. "She's a spoiled little brat. She does whatever she wants, and Father just dotes on her. She so smart, and witty. She takes to everyone really well, she'll be a fine lady. Until she goes out into the courtyard and decides she's training her husband's men. I hope father knows what he's doing, Lord Robert Baratheon doesn't look like the kind of man who would let her play at things like that."

"Father knows what he's doing..."

"You better not let her run off with Lord Robert either. If he has a problem with it he can come find me. I'll be glad to explain to him why I don't trust men with my sister." They glanced back at Lyanna and Ned. They were just about to the dining hall, but they had stopped to listen to a bard play, since Brandon and Benjen were trailing so far. The bard put down his instrument and kissed her hand. He said something that made her laugh, and Ned pulled her away. "It was so stupid to have her come. She has no fear in anything. She's not cautious, and she's far too friendly."

"For the last time I'm not going to let anything happen to her." He replied wearily.

Lyanna turned and looked around for them. She hurried over to where they were and giggled. "You two are like gossiping ladies. You're taking forever. If there isn't anything left I blame the two of you."

He waited until Ned had left the dining hall with Robert. Then he turned to Benjen. A smile played on his face.

"What?" he asked, feeling a little intimidated.

"Don't let her outsmart you."

"Stop bothering Ben." She replied. "This is one of the many times I do wonder if you were dropped by Winterfell by some foul cranky Wildlings. Father was so desperate for an heir he just decided he'd save you from the wolves."

Brandon's grin widened. "I often wonder the same about you."

She reached over to strike him but Benjen took her hand. "Lets try and find a bard, you said you liked the music before."

"That was when I didn't want to hit my brother." She scoffed.

He smiled. "Maybe they could sing a song, about a lady hitting her brother."

Brandon frowned and picked up his glass. "Maybe they'll sing a song about a little girl that should be more respectful to her brother because he brought her here."

She smiled then stood up and courseyed then kissed Benjen on the cheek. "Thank you brother, for bringing me to the tourney."

Brandon scoffed and took a drink. Benjen smiled. "Well...what do you want to do today?"  
His older brother raised his eyebrows and stared at him in horror.

"You complete idiot what are you doing?"

"Shut up Brandon! No one is talking to you!" She yelled back.

"No, Benjen, you're asking the problem to resolve itself. It becomes more difficult when you let it have it's way."

"I am not a thing!"

Benjen frowned. There were people looking over at the three of them because of the noise. "Brandon..."

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU DO NOT TELL MY BROTHER..."

"PLEASE! Can you two stop!" Brandon looked at him in disgust. Lyanna sighed and shook her head.

"There's a horse race." He encouraged. She smiled at the thought and stood up and took his arm.

"I love horse races." She said with enthusiasm. "Do you know who the best horse racer is in all of Winterfell?"

"I do believe it's Lyanna Stark." Benjen replied nicely. They walked off, and she giggled. He watched them while they left, then decided it might be for the best he pursue them for the moment. He followed them all the way back to camp, Benjen went into his tent and brought out two wooden swords.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He called over to the two of them. "Lyanna, give it to me."

"No." She replied hotly, "We did fine yesterday. It was fun."

"Ned didn't mind..." Benjen added. He had to step back from Brandon, he let out a long, low pitched growl.

"Do whatever you want then. I don't care. Let her get herself killed." He stomped off, and they watched stunned.

"What is wrong with him? He's never that crabby. Sure, he's an ass, but he's never just agitated." She replied.

He frowned. "I don't know."

"What were you talking about before we ate?" she asked.

"Just things...He was telling me what to do with you, just being Brandon."

She sighed. "He's never that agitated for no reason. Oh, I don't want to spar anymore, his crabby attitude sucked all the fun out of it. Should we look for some bards?"

"Or we could see the horse racing. I don't think we've missed it."

"Could I enter?"

Benjen laughed. "No, Brandon would be so upset if you did."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Besides, I'm sure all the spots are filled by now." He took the wooden sword from her and brought them back to his tent.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
He leaned back and passed her his skin of water, she passed it back and sighed. They'd walked around most of the touney waiting for the races to start. Now that they had they were both tired and over heated from chasing each other and playing games. She raised the skin to her lips, then stopped.

"Please?" She asked one more time.

"No, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be no. Father told all of us, you're not to wander, your not to enter anything, and you're to be watched at night so you don't sneak away."

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm older than you."

"So are Brandon and Ned."

She sat up and sighed. "They aren't even doing it right! Torrhen and I are the best pair. I don't even want the prize money. I'll give it back. No, on second thought I'll give the prize money to the Night's Watch Father will be so pleased he'd forget he's angry I entered in the first place!"

"Only men compete in these kinds of things." He argued.

"Which should change. Half these men don't know what to do with their horse! I don't kick mine like they do." She pointed. "That one put his saddle on wrong, if he falls I won't be the slightest bit surprised. That one is watering his horse too much, he's just slowing the poor thing down. None of them look as happy or cared for as my Torrhen and I'm not allowed to race! They're knights and lords, what danger is it to them if a lady bests them this once?"

"You can't be mistaken for a lady they're soft spoken and gentle." He teased.

She scoffed and tossed her head to the side. He waited another moment waiting for her new plan of attack, she surely wouldn't give up so easily. "Ben."

"Absolutely not."

"You're awful! I was going to say I love you. But fine, be like Brandon!"

He chuckled. "No you weren't."

"I could enter as you."

"It isn't that we don't think you capable. You've only ever rode your horse against the ones we keep in Winterfell. There are close to twenty racing at once. All of us, are more concerned you'll fall from your horse because he's scared of the others. Father could care less about the men and their pride, so long as his daughter isn't trampled to death."

She sighed. "You'd look funny wearing my dress anyway."

He took her hand and smiled she was still unhappy but she sighed and put her head on his shoulder again. "Come on, we're having great fun. You're not at Winterfell, it's different here. Lots of people to watch, things to do. We can race our horses down the Kingsroad later. Maybe you'll be able to convince Ned to join us. You've never raced him."

"What will the prize be?"

"Something from Brandon's tent."

She smiled and sat up straight again. "We could decorate it with flowers."

He started to laugh. "You and Brandon are closest to Father's heart. We can't let anything happen to you. Or his world might end."

They started the race, and sure enough the horses from the less promising, younger riders bucked and reared. She watched them fall one by one and realized he had been right. They were being trampled and there was little they could do about it until it was too late. Her horse knew when one of her brother's mounts was nearby, he nickered in greeting and trotted over. He wasn't suited for racing she'd spend too many hours grooming him, and saying sweet words to him with the greatest love and devotion to even consider him a war horse. He raced hard because she talked sweetly and fed few him apples because he often made her happy. She was a good rider, but her horse was bred far to gentle and quiet. She'd need a horse like Brandon's one that had been everywhere, and was used to harsher conditions and riding as hard as he could. But, she could easily pull her own teeth than get Brandon to agree to let her borrow him for a minute.

"Does it bother you? We could go."

"No, I'm fine Ben, I think I'd still like to try one day."

"You likely will. Just make sure you beat Brandon, if the gods are good I'll be far away from his wrath when it happens."

"Are there days when he's kind to you?"

"Of course. Everyday father isn't near. We are all wolves, and he likes showing dominance."

"I would think he'd be kinder around father. It's a poor mark on his character to be so brazen."

"To each his own." He smiled. "I used to be jealous of you. When you first got your horse, and father showed up everyday when you had your lessons. The first time you fell, he scooped you up off the ground. I've never see you scared of anything, be he was so worried you were afraid…"

She laughed. "I remember. I yelled at him. I didn't want to look after the scratches, I wanted to be on my horse! He didn't know what to do."

He started to laugh too. "Then as we grew older I realized what he was doing. He'd only been there when it was most important. He leaves us to each other because we teach each other better than anyone else can. You wouldn't be so determined to do anything if Brandon hadn't been the first to do them."

"He isn't all bad all of the time." She admitted.

"He says the same thing about you." He started to laugh again. "We need our pack, your too willful to be on your own, and I'm too meek to slap Brandon across the face when he's boastful."

"Every man who says, 'morning lady Lyanna.' 'Evening my lady' he mutters he's going to kill them. That poor man Ned was talking to from the Vale! 'You hadn't said your sister was fair, what else is Winterfell hiding?' Brandon almost drew his steel, it was a joke, a poor joke at best. Why is he so easy to anger?"

"Father gave him responsibilities as soon as he could. Brandon works like a steward, he does what father sends him to do as his diplomatic council. Of course he hides a lot of….anger and frustration. If Brandon had his way he'd fight in every tournament here. He would beat the prince, win the melee then ride off to spend his spoils however he thought best. He bears a large burden, as do you. His heir and his only daughter, you have more in common than you think. Only you bring father happiness by being his sweet daughter no matter how many times he hears you speak of politics or arms. A sweet yes father, or course father, goes a long way. But for his sons, the more we do, the more he expects from us."

"So you think I'm lucky to be raised to be married off to a man I haven't spoken a word to?"

"No, you're lucky father loves you enough to show no anger toward you for doing as you like. You'll see it eventually. But enough unpleasant talk, let's watch the next round. Maybe we'll get lucky and the winner will be someone we know so you can challenge him one on one."

In the later afternoon she found herself often in the incredibly lucky situation that if Benjen had something better to do, he didn't really care what she was doing. Today was no exception, they met a few Northern men as they were leaving, and as boys they talked about fighting, who was tougher, and who should joust. They all boasted, and she was getting rather bored. So once they'd returned to the campsite she told him she wanted to check on her horse, and would return quickly. So, he decided to let her leave. No one had seemed to notice the lance she had tucked under a blanket.

She did feel foolish for needing to borrow one, but it was a tourney so there were plenty of extra things to go around. If she borrowed Brandon's he would know, he examined it since they day they arrived for chips and dents. He wanted it perfect for his first joust the next day. If she ruined it for him, there would be a higher price to pay than if she'd just borrowed one from the armory. As she expected no one was there. So, she put it back in it's place, checking one last time before she left it that it was clean and in proper condition to be used again. Then she heard a sound and turned to see who it was in a panic. When their eyes met she smiled.

"My prince…"

"My lady." He smiled at her. "Returning the one you used?" He lifted it back up, so he could feel the weight. "It is about the same weight as mine, I may still stand a chance at becoming champion after all."

She started to giggle. "They say most of jousting is entirely dependant on the rider, my prince. I would pay less attention to the lance, and more on the horse."

"I had heard the same. Much of the reading I've done has said the same. Are you a fair rider?"

"Better than fair, or so I hear."

"You did seem like a natural to me. Lord Stark approves of his sweet daughter riding her horse as she likes?"

"Sometimes. My horse was a gift, Since he was mine I've taken complete responsibility for his care. I studied very hard on caring for him, my prince. My father hired a good instructor to teach me how to ride and it took my father a few months to decide I was well enough on my own not to need him there. Even father wolves are defensive of their pack."

"May I see him?"

"Of course my prince."

She was glad for the lack of people. Either they all were at the jousting, or they were watching one of the bards play. He instinctively knew she was coming and called out to her in a long whinny. He watched her as she approached him, whispering softly, and he tossed his head until she stroked his fur. Then he settled, and she smiled.

"Saddle him, lets go for a ride. If I am to be champion, I need to be better on my horse than the famous Knight of the Laughing Tree."

Happily she followed close behind him through the courtyard. Then he'd decided to give themselves some distance from the castle. He lead her back into the forest, just off the Kingsroad. He dismounted and came to help her. She seemed at ease with the gesture, so he kissed her hand as well. Then he turned to look at the horse.

"You have to promise to try your hardest to beat me." She teased.

"I will." He touched her horse on the muzzle and stroked it lightly, he nickered. "He has a sweet temperament."

She smiled and gave her horse a piece of apple. "He's saying hello. My father made sure he would have a sweet temperament. I love him very much."

"I can see you do, he is very well cared for. His coat is very shiny and soft. What did you name him?"

"Torrhen."

"Your devotion to your house is sweet. I'm sure your father must cherish you."

She smiled slyly at him then mounted her horse. "I've never raced a prince before, well, as a lady."

"Yes, yes, and you are not to have a head start this time. We'll go ahead, to those two pine trees, then race around God's eye, and back here." He mounted his horse and trotted him back to where she was. "Ready?"

"Whenever my prince is."

They galloped off and for the first few feet she thought he might be the better rider, then she'd caught up and as they turned around the lake he lost some speed. Then they both realized they heard someone shouting, and more hoof beats made their way toward them. Brandon Stark was riding toward them, telling her to stop and come to where he was. She continued on their path as did Rhaegar, neither wanted to lose but Brandon was gaining on them. She made it back to the clearing only seconds before him. He dismounted and in the same polite fashion helped her from hers. Unfortunately that was also the exact moment Brandon came back into view. He was livid.

"When I say come, you come." He called over to her.

"We were having a fun time. Leave us alone."

"A fun time? You are not to be off on your own. We were looking for you."

"And you found me. Now leave us alone."

He grabbed her arm a little too roughly and pulled her closer toward him. Rhaegar angry with the way he was treating her followed close behind him. She tried to pull away, whining, and jerking her arm. His grip however only tightened.

"Brandon you're hurting me!"

"Then follow and stop fighting!" She relented for a few seconds, until she realized the prince was still close. "Benjen! Eddard!" He called.

"Let me go!" She pulled herself free and went back to Rhaegar.

"Lyanna…" He warned.

"Your cruel! I haven't done anything wrong! I've been out of your way. The prince and I had a race."

"Our father told you you're not to be with anyone without one of us present."

"I understand your concern for your sister, Brandon Stark, but I have treated Lady Lyanna kindly. The same can not be said of you."

He glared at him. "She is my sister! I know what to do with her!"

"I don't?" he smiled lightly. Kindly he reached for her hand and kissed the top of it courteously. "My lady, if you would like to get your horse, I would be glad to escort you back to your camp."

She obeyed and Brandon approached gritting his teeth and even more furious than before. He threw his hands in the air. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you, lords are kind to ladies."

Brandon scoffed. "As you can see, she isn't much of a lady."

She coerced his horse to follow as well and handed him the reigns. "She certainly has the look of a lady." He caressed her cheek, brushing some hair out of her face to the side. "She has the heart of a knight, but I would say she is very much a lady. In thoughts, and actions."

She started to blush. "Thank you my prince."

"Thank you Lady Lyanna. It has been a long while since the last time I had so much fun." He looked back at Brandon, his hand was on the hilt of his sword, he still looked furious, but seemed to have better sense than to draw it. So he kissed her hand one last time. "It might be best if you go with your brother. It seems he is harboring ill feelings toward me."

She frowned, but she watched him mount his horse and ride toward Brandon before stopping once more. "I do hope I hear no complaint from the lady while she's in your care."

"She's my sister, there isn't a thing wrong with how I treat her." He snapped back. "Who are you to be running off with a fourteen year old girl."

"I am your crowned prince. You would do well to remember crowned prince is above the rank of heir of Winterfell. If you must know, I found her in the armory, she is quite knowledgeable in arms. I thought it might have been better to cajole her into a more…delicate activity. I think a horse race could hardly dishonor your sweet sister."

He rode off leaving Brandon feeling foolish for his actions. With a sigh he started back over to her. "What were you doing in the armory?"

"Returning the lance I borrowed." His eyes narrowed and he was on the verge of yelling again so she smiled and started to giggle. "I am only japing!"

"You made me look like a fool." He replied.

"You made yourself look like a fool. What did you think he was going to do to me? It must have been horrible in your eyes, he's very kind. Our Prince…"

"You shouldn't be wasting his time."

"Are you jealous?" She teased.

"I'm not jealous. Your annoying." He watched her mount her horse again.

"You're jealous. We had a lovely introduction, and he thinks you're an ass."

He scoffed. "Maybe I should just let men do whatever they like with you."

"I'll race you back to camp!" She took off again as fast as she could before he had the chance to say anything else.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ned sat in their campsite honing his sword with a whetstone when Brandon came back. "Where is she?"

He didn't look up. "In my tent. Changing."

"Where is Benjen? This is his fault. He should have been watching her!"

"He went off with our bannermen to spar."

Brandon dismounted, kicked up some dirt and cursed. Ned continued honing his sword. "Nothing bothers you, does it Eddard?"

He shrugged. "Some things do. If you want to find them, go ahead. I'll take her to the jousting with me. I'd heard a few people I know will be jousting either today or on the morrow."

That seemed to cheer Brandon up. "Keep her away from the prince. He signed up as well."

"I doubt he'll be there. He'll want to save his strength for the best. Why the prince, if you don't mind my asking. He shouldn't have any interest in any of us."

"That's where she was when I found her, with the prince. Three days we've been here and she found him."

"She met him yesterday actually." He knew better then to not tell him. He'd found out sooner than later, and it would be better from him then Lyanna. "He brought her back to she stables."

"I told you to tell me everything that happens with our sister. Why would you keep something like that from me?"

Ned shrugged. "I knew you would overreact had I said something before now. There isn't anything to say about it really."

"It is not over reacting! She's a complete idiot, she's a whiny, little girl! She talks with the ladies at Winterfell about him, she already thinks things about him!"

"You're an arrogant fool!" She bound over toward him, but Ned reached out and grabbed her arm, and pulling her back toward him. "Let me go!" She cried. "I want to slap him across his arrogant face and deflate his ego!"

"Calm down..."

"He called me stupid!"

Brandon chuckled.

"Why do you find it so funny to make her upset? She is much brighter than you take her for. There is nothing wrong with her meeting the Prince, it was bound to happen. She's curious. She isn't your child to scold, Father told me to watch her behavior and she has had a very sweet temperment. You would do better with her if you were kinder, you would also find you have no reason to worry if you keep her amused..."

"Who do you think you are giving me advice? I know her better than you."  
Ned smiled.

"Do you? I think you'll try and find a reason to pass her off onto me before our noon meal."

Lyanna started to giggle and she leaned into him and smiled at Brandon, who only scoffed in response. "Benjen dumped her on you."

"No he didn't I wanted to stay with Ned." Lyanna replied.

"Only because I told you I wouldn't let you use my sword to fight with them."

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"I told you. We are going to watch the jousting. If we miss it, I'll take her with me to check in with Jon. You know how our sister likes stories."

"It must be nice, feeling so popular." Brandon replied with sarcasm they had no appreciation for.

"It isn't funny to tease him." She replied. "You aren't putting up a fight to watch with us, or to take me instead.

"Why would I put up a fight? The only real people to challenge are going to be there tomorrow, or the day after."

"I'm not going so I can find someone to challenge." Ned replied. Lyanna leaned into him, stood on her toes and whispered something in his ear that made him start to laugh.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just something that happened yesterday. It really wouldn't interest you."

Brandon stared at him and crossed his arms. He looked back at Lyanna and she grabbed Ned by the arm and smiled. "Let's go brother, let's find my betrothed. We've wasted so much of Brandon's time already."

He watched as they walked away, she walked at an easy pace, and he stayed next to her. Then he told her something, which she only laughed at then skipped a little closer and threw her arms around his neck. He shrugged her off and said something to her, Brandon shook his head. Whatever they were talking about. It had better have been Lord Robert Baratheon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I told you Ben!" She said with enthusiasm. "That is how I met him, we were watching Ser someone or another and I was thirsty, so I asked Ned if he still had his skin of water. He said, 'It would be warm because he kept in in his cloak all day but there would be enough if I were thirsty enough to need it.' Then when I went to take it from him Jon Arryn leaned over from above us and said, 'I had been wondering who the lady you were with was!'"

He laughed. "I miss everything by being with Brandon! How did he know it was you? Who else did you meet?"

"The ring on my finger. Robert had sent it to me when Father announced we were to marry. He told me the whole story about my ring too. Everyone else he introduced me to were soldiers, there might have been a knight or two...I told Ned I'm getting rather impatient with waiting for a chance to talk to Robert."

He scoffed. "You'll have plenty of time for talking when you're married to him. You should have heard Brandon when he found our campsite. He saw Ned, thought of charging over here to say something, then he must of realized if all of us were there, you would be too. So, he glances over at you and Brandon turns to me and says, 'If you ever let a man near our sister that looks at her like he is right now, the Wall will seem a gentile place.' It might just be Brandon, maybe they had a less than friendly talk."

She sighed. "He has such a temper..."

He looked at her warily. "Just him?"

She giggled. "Do you think he's asleep? We could go sit outside of his tent and howl, so he thinks wolves are out there."

"Let him rest."

"He complained that you were supposed to be watching me and let me stay with Ned. Then he goes off and does the same thing. How is that fair?"

"When he decided we were doing things this way the Prince hadn't entered. Now that he's jousting the Prince, he wants some more practice. It's just a round or two... He told Ned he'd take you in the morning, it's just for a little while later in the day. He's mad because I didn't plan anything out, I just went off by myself, I just didn't think he'd really mind. The only time I've seen him enjoy the tourney was when he was with you."

She yawned and smiled at him. He smiled back, then moved take a blanket. "Where are you going?"

"To lay on the floor, like I was told."

She scoffed. "Brandon is an idiot. It's fine." She held his hand. "Let Brandon be Brandon, you're Benjen, and Benjen doesn't need to sleep on the floor like a dog. We're siblings, I can trust you. Brandon has too much pride to share things."

"Father might disagree..."

She started to giggle. "No he wouldn't. He'd probably applaud you. You know how I am, sneaking off to the Godswood, playing in the courtyard late in the night, he'd think it a very successful way to keep me in place."

He smiled. It hadn't taken him long to fall asleep she realized, the excitement of the tourney mixed with the rigorous training he'd had that day put him in a deep sleep faster than she expected.

"Ben..." She called, he didn't respond. "Ben?" She tried again louder. There was still no response. So she giggled and kissed his forehead. "Thank the gods my little brother is a heavy sleeper."

She moved back to her cloak and found the bit of parchment tucked inside. She didn't want to keep him waiting but she had to, or else the three of them would likely follow. He'd slipped in into her hand in passing. It was polite to kiss a lady on the hand, he had then she felt the parchment. Benjen had been too awestruck by the prince to really notice her stuff it away in a panic. Brandon would have, and he would have taken it without hesitation. Ned, well, if she were careful he might not notice. But if he did, he would want to read it first before giving it back to her. She unfolded it and smiled.

My sweet Lady and brave knight,  
Fleeting days we spend at Harrenhal for this tourney. As your Prince, this should not matter, and oh how I could care less for the events and the people! Except you, your Prince had been quite interested of such a brave girl, fighting knights for the honor of a man he had never heard of. The courage, compassion and loyalty are one thing, but to be so fair over all else should be a crime. There is only so much room left in this awful world for perfection, it seems a shame that it be placed all in one person, and that person is to be hidden in a castle. You should be admired, and revered.

I would very much like to speak to you in private. While I am sure your three brothers mean well, my Lady is much more refined and civil than any of the three. I fear they do not see you as I do, for your full potential and worth. All I ask for is some of your time, you are quite the nice conversationalist. If you can, my ever so sweet lady, meet me in the clearing we found by God's Eye. I do not mind the wait in the slightest, the waiting, no matter however tedious, will make the activity that much more pleasurable.

She changed from her bed clothes and into riding clothes. Then she picked up her mirror and brush and fixed her hair. She didn't like trying to be a lady, but she felt she needed to try and make the effort if she was meeting with the Prince. She snuck out of the tent, still being cautious so she didn't rouse him from his sleep. She liked the feel of the cooler air on her skin, it was warmer in the south but the night air felt more like home. It was a peaceful and welcomed reminder of who she was. She was careful of how she was walking, Brandon's tent was dark, since he'd also gone to bed, but there were lights in Ned's. He wouldn't think anything of a little noise, she knew how to be quiet in her riding boots, she'd had plenty of practice sneaking around Winterfell. Once she was safely out of the camp she didn't worry about how much noise she was making, she just ran, as fast as she could. Once she found the clearing she was worried he left. The only light was from the moon and the stars and though they were vibrant and beautiful, they did not provide with much light so she could see him.

"My lady of house Stark. Good to see you." He greeted, in his hand he held a lantern.

She turned and looked behind and smiled once she saw him. "My Prince." She felt silly and gave him a polite courtesy.

"The castle grounds are always quite crowded. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, very much so my Prince." She paused for a moment. Then looked back at him and smiled. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"What do you think is on the Isle of Faces?"

He approached her, and she watched him. In his arms he held his harp, she hoped he'd play it for her. "I would suppose trees."

She folded the parchment and hid it away. "Only trees?"

"Some birds I'd imagine." Their eyes met and he smiled.

"May I? she gestured to the blanket.

"Of course my lady." As soon as she was settled she'd turned back to him and smiled shyly.

"Howland Reed told us he learned so much on the Isle of Faces. He only recently left, he said he'd been there awhile. There must be something there. I want to see…"

"If there were people on the Isle of Faces, you would see smoke from a fire. They would need fire for heat, or food."

"That is true."

They were quiet, she was pensive and he watched her for some time before he spoke again. "Would you mind if I played a song or two?"

"Not at all my prince. I do love music."

"Do you have a request, my lady?"

She started to blush and giggled. "Whatever song you would like to play for me. Play your favorite song. I'm sure I will love it."

He held the harp and thought for a moment. But she'd become impatient. "Please?"

He started to laugh. "I am trying to think on one that will please my lady. This has been the first time I have been asked to play what I would like." He played a couple of chords. Then the melody came and she watched him in awe, from the way his fingers touched the strings so delicately as the music became more and more complex and intricate. Then she was looking at his face, into his eyes. She hadn't noticed the song had stopped, or that he was looking at her with the same intense emotion. On impulse she leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back. When they finally pulled away, and realization had sunken in she started to panic.

"We shouldn't have done that…."

"Why?"

"You're married, I am betrothed."

"It was just a kiss…."

"Wars have been started for less I'm sure."

He smiled and played a few more chords. "Then it shall be a crime."

"Kissing?" She asked.

"Stealing my heart. It is an awful crime on my conscience to have it stolen." he replied.

"What is the punishment?" She asked.

"I do think another song."

She smiled and turned her attention back to the water and to the island. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would look like while he played the song. Heart trees for as far as she could see. Red against white, against the blue of the sky. She started to smile.

He stopped suddenly and sighed. "My lady, what do you know about Robert Baratheon?"

"Little, he is very handsome. He is strong and lean. Ned has said he makes friends easily, as do I. He thinks we'll take to each other easily. He wields a war hammer and takes to adventure and wine..."

"I would like to help you find out more about him. I am very curious myself as to why he's gained your affections. As he is, well, he seems much less than worthy."

She smiled. "Oh? He is a high lord, of one of the seven families my prince. It seems a shame for you to say something like this against him."

"I have the most highest regard for house Stark."

"Do you? But not for house Baratheon."

"No, not at the current moment. He has only won a drinking contest thus far, and he's to enter the grand melee. You, if you don't mind me saying so, are a lady of fine character and refined taste." He took her hand and kissed it. "This is much more proper."

"My prince is kind. You're the most thoughtful man I have had the pleasure of meeting. You know my big secret, and you haven't told anyone."

He touched her cheek and smiled. "I could not bear to think of the consequences if your secret were revealed. We all do have our secrets. Like our kiss, and my mission. What is your father thinking, your marriage and your brother's the Starks have always married to the north, always below themselves. I understand for you. Daughters should be as even as they can if not higher. A shame you were not the oldest."

She understood what he meant, but it was much more fun to play coy with men. It always made them more interested. "What do you mean by that?"

"My lady is fourteen. I do believe your brother Brandon is twenty, and I am twenty three. It would have put you at the proper age to marry. Surely your father would not refuse the prince. Else, we would have to think he might be considering to withdraw the north from my kingdom."

"My father is a loyal man. He is kind and true to your father."

Her voice was wavering, as if she were nervous. He sighed. "I am not calling your father traitor. I would have difficulty considering him as such knowing you are of the same blood. You acted like a true knight, and you are the most delightful company. I had only meant to say, if you were your brother's age we might have found what we needed. You deserve to be raised as high as you can, I feel he is a poor substitute for what you should have."

"And what should I have, my prince?"

"Close your eyes, and look with your heart."

She closed her eyes, and she did feel silly. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. She returned the kiss, then pulled away abruptly and blushed. "I feel like I should be scolded."

He smiled. "No, if anything I should be scolded. Oh my lady, you should listen to your father more. I am almost certain every man tells their sweet daughters they must not trust the actions of men. It makes your brothers all so very troublesome. We do all of the bad things..." He touched her hair, then stroked her cheek, causing her to smile. "I have you for the moment. We are living for today, I will give you back to them, but the more I hear, the more I am tempted to take you for myself. When I am able to."

"You are japing. You're clever, and witty."

"You intrigue me."

"May I ask you another question?"

"Ask me anything, I will always oblige in answering everything you ask."

"Your family came from Valyria. Yet...I hardly hear tales in the north about Valyria. There must be something passed down, tales, or songs, anything really...I would be very interested in knowing anything about it..."

"We had lived in Valyria when it still existed. Not my immediate family, but you're correct. Before the doom we conquered the kingdoms and united them. But we were outsiders, and in many ways I do feel we still are. There is much I know, was there something more specific you wanted to know about?"

"I want to know about all of it. Every city you know of, or have been to. I want to know why it was great, how it became great and why it fell. I want to know why your family left and started here. I want to know about dragons, dragon riders, and if there are more. I want to see a dragon, I want an adventure...I want to..." She giggled. "I tell my father all of the time, If I were a boy I'd go North of the wall and tame direwolves. But I want to know everything I can. I love tales of adventure. I want to live my own so badly..."

"Do not wish such things on yourself. Adventure is a risky business and while you are quite capable of protecting yourself there are always things we never plan for." Their eyes met again and he smiled. Gently he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Could we meet again? Away from the wolf den, in this location?"

"When?" She asked softly.

"When the lady can outsmart those brothers of yours. How have you managed it?" He inquired.

"Benjen is a heavy sleeper." She replied proudly. "I do not want to get him in trouble though. He's the youngest, he seems to get blamed for everything. I don't want to create any hardship for him."

"A shame. I could think more on what you asked me and we could share tales. I'll find a good one for you and you could tell me something on the North."

She'd looked away when she was telling him no, but she couldn't resist the opportunity when she'd heard what he was saying to look back at him with a smile on her face. "I would love to."

"And, when is the next night you'll spend in the company of Ser Benjen?" He asked.

"The night after the jousting ends."

He smiled. "Then we shall try our next meeting that night. Even a short period of time in your presence is enlightening."

She started to blush. "You are a flatterer. Have you told your wife your interest in conversing with me? Surely she's missing you in her bed now."

His smile only faded slightly. "Do you know anything of my wife my lady?" She shook her head. "She is ill often. The Maesers are uncertain if she can give me a son, which I need so I will have an heir. You remind me of her at times, I am quite fond of her. But, my Elia lacks the strength to go on horse races, or challenge men on the field, or sit by my side at the water's edge and gaze at the stars. Our daughter took a lot from her. I had said I am intrigued by you. You are a proper lady, yet in your heart you're a young squire. Those brothers of yours can't see that, they just see the sweet girl they grew up with. I would like to help you, maybe eventually you would even be helping me. I will however, start with our friend, Lord Robert. Brothers may lie to their sisters, but men do not lie to their prince."

"I look forward to what you find. But please, think of something on Valyria as well. I never hear stories that are truly good about it."

"I will, I will also find a Northern story you can tell me in turn. But first, how about one more song?"

She smiled. "I would love it."


	4. Chapter 4

Benjen woke up, what he considered early for himself. He dressed and went outside his tent just as the sun was rising, but no one else was awake yet. Or neither Brandon or Ned wanted to leave their tents. Their first two days there Lyanna had been with one of them, and he'd been the last one out of his tent with threats from Brandon they'd leave him behind. Without Lyanna to intervene between them, it looked like they weren't going to talk to each other. So, without anyone else awake he went back into his tent. She was still sleeping soundly, and he really didn't want to wake her. He thought about writing to one of his friends, but decided on a book instead. It felt like hours passed before he heard anything. Even then it was quiet things, like rustling of the tents the soles of their boots hitting the ground. There was no small talk, not even a whisper. The tent opened and Brandon scoffed.

"What are you doing?"

"I was reading, Lyanna is still sleeping."

He seemed surprised, then he looked over to her and back at Benjen. "Wake her up and tell her to get ready." He started to walk away, only Benjen chased after him.

"What?" Ned asked them both.

"She's still sleeping." Brandon replied. Then he turned to Benjen, "I told you to wake her."

"How?"

"What do you mean how? She can't be hard to wake up, she's usually up with the sun."

He stared at Brandon, who just crossed his arms and waited. Then back to Ned, he sighed and shook his head. "I'll do it then."

Benjen smiled. "Just be careful, I haven't seen her dagger. It might be under her pillow..."

Ned sighed. "I had planned on doing it gently."

"...You're afraid of our sister?"

"Not of our sister, but the dagger. You gave her a wheatstone, she sharpens it as often as she can..."

Their voices trailed off as he went into the tent, sure enough she was still sleeping he shook her once and said her name, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes.  
"Is he yelling at Ben?"

"He's teasing him, are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine...Just a little tired." She yawned.

He sighed. "What did you two talk about? Were you two trying to out scare each other with stories again?"

She giggled. "We haven't done that in years."

For a moment she almost thought of telling him. She wanted to, she wanted to tell him the prince had given her a sweet little letter and she'd met with him. They talked, and shared stories, and that they were friends. But he was her older brother, and he was that before he was her friend. He wouldn't like that she snuck off, especially after she told her father she would be obedient. But he knew something had happened. She did the only sensible thing she could think of, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm fine. I.. I was just thinking it would be fun to see Brandon and Robert joust. But he's going to joust with the prince tomorrow so he could hardly challenge someone who would be a challenge today."

"I'll let him know you would like to see him jousting."

She smiled. "I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed. I'd better hurry too, else Brandon will yell at me."

"He needs to yell at all of us at least once a day, or else he doesn't feel he's in charge."

She giggled. "Your quoting the wisest person you know."

"I don't know about wisest. Surely, the friendliest, sweet lady I know."

"Is that what you told my betrothed? Surely I'll meet him yet..."

He took her hands and held them, then looked into her eyes. "Brandon doesn't think it's proper without Father. I have tried to convince him that if I'm there he would behave like he is around our Father. Brandon insists he doesn't like the look in his eyes. He sees a man who very much wants to be around you. Which I told him should be the case. I would be disappointed if he didn't want to be around you, he's very quick to win friends, as are you. He might just think you're going to run off."

"Direwolves should not be chained."

He smiled. "I don't try to tell you what to do. I suggest what you should do, then we find somewhere in between to meet." He took her hands and smiled at her. "You always want to do the right thing. But you also want to do as you like. I don't want to ever see the day when you're forced to chose between the two."

"I pray for the day all of you realize it's the same thing."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Despite all of their difficulties with each other she did genuinely like Brandon. She fell into an easy pace with him her arm around his as he lead the way to the jousting. Ned had told her he'd see if Robert had been planning on entering. He had told her he liked the thrill of riding into battle, he would love to joust. But he would love the Melee more, so he would take her to the melee if she really wanted to see it. Just in case though, she had begged Brandon to let them go back to their camp and get one of the ribbons she wore for riding. If he was going to joust, it was only proper she should give him her favor.

"If he doesn't joust I hope your not too disappointed." He said. "I don't want to hear you complain."

"There isn't any reason for me to complain. I'll see him at the melee."

"Until you get scared because you realize it's all blood and smashing. He's an idiot for saying he'd take you. You don't usually turn away from blood but that will be too much for you. He wields a warhammer. He'll crush everyone else."

She sighed and tossed her hair. "You're just afraid he'll hurt you. Don't be scared Brandon I'll tell him to be gentle with my brothers."

"You're so witty...I hope he appreciates your sharp mouth."

She looked round in the crowd, for anyone they knew. She glanced over countless faces, some she'd seen there before. Some were new, yet there wasn't anyone she thought she knew. Brandon seemed to be doing the same, and he was dragging her in the he wanted to go. She stopped for a moment and smiled. "That's Jon Arryn."

"Where?"

"Sitting with some of those Northern men. Is Ned with them?"

"Eddard and Benjen went to something else. Something stupid...Where do you see Lord Arryn?"

"Where our banner is hanging." She explained. "Look there, then up a few rows of people he's between our banner and his. Talking to our bannermen. He's on your squire's left..."

"You're sure that's him?"

"It is. Ned introduced us. If he looks over here I'll wave at him and you'll know. Because he'll wave back."

Brandon scoffed. "Any man is going to wave back at a pretty lady. He looks old...older than father..."

"You haven't met him?"

"I did when I was young. All the better you went back for that ribbon. It will please father if he were to write that you gave Robert Baratheon your favor. It will make you seem like a proper lady, for once." She glared at him and stomped on his foot. "Do not make me look the fool in front of Lord Arryn."

"Then stop mocking me." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms. "I hadn't said anything about you while we were watching the tourney."

"You're always saying something about me."

"He didn't ask about you. He told me a few things on Robert, assured me that Ned would never lie to me. The only thing I can even remember mentioning is I am excited to see you joust against the Prince." She sighed. "You always make me sound like I hate you, I love you. You're my brother, I would never say anything to make you seem awful."

He looked at her in disbelief and sighed. "You're sure that's Jon Arryn?"

"I am positive. Do you want me to approach him? Just incase?" She teased.

He took her arm and stomped over. "If it's a mistake, I'll blame Ethan."

"You blame everything on your poor squire." She scolded.

He looked over at the men, and his squire ran over and smiled at him. Lyanna smiled and giggled as he tried his best to look more mature and introduce Brandon. Then her brother stepped forward let go of her arm and shook Jon Arryn's hand. They talked for a few minutes on the weather, the general state of Harrenhal and the tourney. In the meantime she looked back to the field and tried to look for a face she recognised.

"Were you going to stay after they're done?" Ethan asked her. "Benjen and I were going to try at jousting."

"It depends. I don't think Brandon trusts me enough to sit where he can see me, unless he can also keep me from trouble."

"Well, Ned would let you if you asked. He's the one who's going to sit with you after all."

"I'll stay to watch the two of you. But he isn't much for jousting."

"Lord Arryn said Lord Robert Baratheon would be jousting."

She smiled and turned back to Brandon. He was smiling, and nodding in agreement to whatever had just been said. Then Ethan Glover had called to her, they went closer to the field and he pointed to a man on a horse draped in black and gold. She smiled and leaned in closer.

"Robert had agreed to joust. Ned told him your sister was looking forward to seeing him. He was disappointed the prince hadn't wanted to add him to the list of people facing him tomorrow. He declined very politely. But Robert didn't want to disappoint his lady. I had hoped for the occasion we could all sit together?" She heard Jon Arryn say as the approached.

She knew he'd been asking Brandon. He could hardly refuse a Lord. Then again, Robert was also a Lord. He had been persistent in not letting him come around.

It wasn't long before he'd noticed her looking his way. Maybe before they'd come he'd showed the squire a signal. He looked over at her and she smiled and waved. Brandon was still conversing with Jon Arryn he considered himself to be a lord, so he conversed with any lord that would allow him. Robert likely took that into consideration. His horse broke into a trot and he came to her.

"Lord Baratheon." She smiled. They hadn't lied to her, he was nice to look at. His coal black hair, and those eyes, a cool blue like the ocean.

"My Lady Lyanna."

She reached into her cloak and pulled out the ribbon. "My Lord, it would be an honor to me if you would wear my house colors." He couldn't resist the look in her grey eyes as she asked, there was just a hint of playfulness there. She leaned over and he held his arm steady as she tied it to his arm. "I hope it brings you luck."

He smiled, it was a smile that would melt a girl's heart. One he could have used countless times on other ladies. But her heart wouldn't be won with smiles and kind words. She was a challenge. She didn't want someone simple, she wanted someone complex, like her. She wanted the impossible, she wanted adventure. Someone who'd give her the world. She longed for adventure, class, conversations, songs and games. Things that had been denied to her for years.

"I'm only jousting one person. Maybe after we could..."

She smiled at him, hoping he'd ask to go riding. They could race around Harrenhal and in the woods, like she had with the prince only it would be more proper. But Brandon had noticed her absence, and in a few quick steps he was at her side.

"Lord Robert." Brandon greated. Then a horn sounded.

"Brandon Stark." He held out his hand and they shook. "Good luck tomorrow against the Prince. You've been holding a lance longer than him, teach him he should go back to those books of his."

They both laughed, but she hadn't found it funny. Ned had told her Robert was good at making friends. It might just be an act, he'd likely heard how Brandon had been feeling about Prince Rhaegar. His was using the bad feelings Brandon had about him to his advantage. But there was no easy way to get on Brandon's good side. The only thing Brandon looked for in his companions was loyalty. She glanced over at her brother then back to Lord Robert.

Brandon stroked her hair and sighed. "I hope she wasn't a bother."

"Oh never." He replied quickly. "I had hoped we could spend a little time alone. Even if just to...ease into our betrothal. Ned says she's very outspoken. I wouldn't mind hearing what she has to say."

Brandon turned to her, she smiled at him encouragingly at him. He shook his head and sighed. "Our father gave us strict rules. He's very protective, but if you'd like you could stop by our camp later. We could all have a nice conversation, about your betrothal."

Robert wasn't happy with that answer. He looked back at Lyanna to see if she was feeling any disappointment. She only wore a small smile, then the horn sounded again. "They're calling for me." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "I'll be looking forward to our time together."

"As do I, my Lord." she replied with confidence as Brandon took hold of her arm, so he could lead her back to their seats.

Their present company of Lord Arryn, his men at arms, and a few of their faithful squires, Brandon was on his best behavior. He was such a gentleman he helped her back to her seat and as they settled into the jousting. He would tell her who was jousting, if they were squires, Knights, or Lords. She stayed quiet, Jon Arryn used the time to talk to the men around him. She was fine with it, she kept her hands folded in her lap and listened, while her eyes were on the field. She couldn't help but laugh when they did something poorly. If their stance was awful and they were going fast she would giggle and Brandon would glance over and scold her. But the first rounds were full of inexperiance, it happened so often Jon Arryn seemed to be amused. Brandon was forced to explain her unique disposition.

"She has an opinion on everything, try to ignore her. I am sorry. In her defence she is a fine rider. She could probably out ride some of your best men. Loves horses, always has, they seem to love her too. Her horse is the most absolutely spoiled thing I've ever seen. She spends more time with him than some Lords do with their own children."

"Maybe we'll let her try one day. The three of you are always welcome to the Vale anytime. Your brother would be pleased as well. Lady Lyanna, are you fond of hawking? Robert is fond of hunting, but we could hardly expect a sweet lady to go with him, even if Eddard is present."

She smiled at him, it was so warm and genuine, Brandon rolled his eyes and intervene. "She'd like a hunt. She's excitement at the thought of proving her strength. It isn't very Lady like, but she plays the part well."

"Robert would like that very much." He replied wistfully. "He isn't much for small talk or courting in the proper way. But it is good that you don't have an adversity to shows of strength and are not squeamish about violence."

"I do hope I please him." She replied unsurely.

"I don't doubt you will please him. I hope he pleases you."

When Robert came to joust she took Brandon's hand and smiled at him before turning back to the field expectantly. Jon Arryn also became silent, Brandon leaned in closer to his sister.

"What do you think of him?" He whispered.

"He is much like how Ned had described him. It doesn't matter what I think after all, does it? Both you and father have told me that before. Lady Baratheon is the highest I can rise, and I'm very lucky he chose me." She replied.

She watched the riders take their positions. Brandon sighed in frustration. "I don't like how he called you over, or how he took your hand to kiss it."

"I thought he was very kind. I don't like the way he insulted the prince, it was rude, but men are often rude in competition. He wanted to make friends with you. Maybe you should talk with him."

He shrugged. "I tried actually. Had a few drinks with him after you left with Eddard the other night. But, everything seemed came back to our brother. I'm not sure what to make of Lord Robert."

Their squires fussed over the horses, checked the saddle and awaited anymore orders. "I don't either. It seems he's very jovial, I don't think it's a bad quality to have in a husband. But we're looking for different things. It's very hard to tell what you think is acceptable."

"You remember how you blackmailed me, so you could come with us?" She only smiled in response. "I told father I thought if you met with him, and you saw what he wanted in his lady that it would finally force you to behave. From what I know so far I don't think he'd give a damn if you ran on the field, threw him from his horse and jousted for him. So long as he's getting something out of it."

The two men on the field charged at each other and she thought on his words. There would be plenty she could give him, her affections, eventually children, it would only be proper to have several, their father had four. But there was a weariness in his voice that made her question if that was what he had meant. Surely, there was also something else that would make him happy about their marriage, else he wouldn't have asked their father. Brandon turned his attention from the field and looked off into the distance.

"Almost late to his friend's joust." Brandon teased.

She glanced over for a second to look for Ned, but her eyes went back to the field the second he heard a lance crack between plates of armor. She held her brother's hand tighter, Robert was still on his horse, the man he challenged was on the ground. Their eyes met and he put an arm around her in a comforting way.

"Is he all right? It sounded awful...but there isn't any blood..."

"The lance might have gotten caught between metal plates of his armor. Or maybe the chainmail protected him. I doubt he's really harmed too badly." He said in an attempt to reassure her. "Things like that happen all the time, people fall the wrong way. Jousting is dangerous."

The crowd seemed content with the victor, cheering and Robert liked the attention. This time Jon Arryn called to Brandon. "How is your sister?"

"She's a little shaken. It's the first time she's seen someone be injured, if he has been. All it's been really while she watched were a couple of lances getting caught in saddles and poor riding. She's seen us practicing at Winterfell, but nothing like that."

"She is a sweet lady."

They turned their attention back to the field. The crowd had seemed to calm down and now a new rider was at the other end of the field. "I thought he said he was only jousting one man."

"The winner keeps the challenges going. After the first few stupid jousts, it gets into who's really good. Then if they keep winning, they can challenge more people. But you have to give everyone a chance anyway it's only fair. That's why you're here now, and I'm staying a little longer. I want to have the honor of challenging the prince first."

She looked over to where the King and the Prince were sitting. He seemed to be watching Robert a great deal more than she was. "What will you do if you manage to beat the Prince?"

Brandon shrugged. "The same things I always do. I'll just have the satisfaction of knowing I'm better at jousting than he is."

"What if he unseats you?"

He didn't respond. He turned his attention back to the field. She turned back to Ned, he made his way toward them, or rather to Jon Arryn and his men. She watched the older man as he embraced him like a son and smiled. Brandon scoffed, she turned to look at him and he turned back to the field furious.

"You don't have a reason to be mad at him. He's seen you talk to many lords too. Let him help you." She went to touch his hand and he pulled away.  
"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot. Watch your Lord, he's jousting for you."

"I don't think it is for me. He seems happy enough to do it for himself. It's just convenient that I'm here." He still seemed to be sulking. "Thank you for bringing me, and for taking me back to camp."

"It's good he's here. I'm in the next round of jousting. If he keeps winning, I might have to joust him too."

She smiled. "Would it be bad of me to say that it would amuse me to see it? Your very good at jousting. I doubt he could beat you. He favors leaning a little left, If I were to joust, I think I would just lean in forward, Gives you more distance. Don't you think?"

"But it sometimes leaves you off balance, and being off balance knocks you on the ground. If your horse had someone charging at him, he'd get spooked."

"He did not!"

He turned to her, her eyes widened and the realization of what she had said. "I had meant to say he would not." Her voice was shaky.

"I don't want to hear it." He told her in a low dangerous tone. "When were you jousting? Did you take my things?"

"I...I hadn't been doing anything..."

"She and Benjen thought it would be funny." Ned replied. "She's been quite pleasant. Has she not? Not much arguing? She told me she'd be as sweet as could be for you today if I let her have a go. Benjen was careful, he knows better than to let her be hurt."

"Don't let her do it again. You know father doesn't approve. If that's how your friend chooses to spend time with her once they're married I don't care. But if she's my responsibility, she does what boring simple ladies do."

"Of course." He sat next to Brandon and frowned. "He said he'd spoken to her. She must have made some impression on him. He asked if they could go riding together."

"You told him no." Brandon replied firmly.

"I told him she was to be chaperoned, like our father wanted. He hadn't seemed pleased. I invited him to watch the jousting with us tomorrow. Or if he wanted he could share our table for a meal. I even told him he could stop by our camp later and she could share her poetry. But he hadn't seemed interested in that either."

"Well, he's not taking her anywhere." Brandon snapped.

"I didn't say he was going to. Don't be so angry, he only wants this." He motioned to the field where Robert had won another match. "He wants to mess around with her, have a horse race, help her shoot a few arrows, show her he isn't bad at axe throwing. It would keep you free the whole day."

"I said no. She isn't here to entertain him. I don't give a damn if you want to take her to melee. Father said to protect her, to watch her, and if it left room she could meet him. He agreed to marry her, he doesn't need to spend time with her now. He has his whole married life to play with her all he likes. She is my responsibility..."

Ethan Glover touched his shoulder and he stopped. "They're allowing everyone to come get ready. This is the last joust for this portion."

"I'll be there in a moment." He replied hotly. Then he looked back at his brother. "You have no authority over what she does. I do, I'm the eldest you listen to me. If you find it unreasonable you can go back to the Vale. I'll take care of everything on my own, like I always do." He left them there, and she slid closer to him.

"What was his problem? I was only suggesting the three of us look around the tourney. Tomorrow is the last day of jousting, what does he expect you to do after it's done?"

"He does this all of the time with Benjen. You have to be clear and concise when you talk to Brandon. 'It would be fun', roughly translates to 'we're probably going to die.'"

"I still think it isn't wrong for you to be around him."

She leaned close to him and whispered. "It is getting boring."

"I know." He put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Just a little longer. I wanted to take you back to Benjen. The man from the Night's Watch is a Bard. He and Benjen seemed to have become good friends."

"Really?"

"Really and truly, he has fascinating stories to tell. We'll try and find him tomorrow."

She sighed. "You know, I know I shouldn't but I really do hope Prince Rhaegar unhorses him."

"Don't say things like that."

The two men took their positions and they held their lances high. She wrapped her arm around her brother's and watched excitedly.

"Let's make a bet, if Robert wins and he beats Brandon.." He started in little more than a whisper. "You have to pretend to be sad. But, if Brandon beats Robert, I'll let you go on the field and yell at him. You can say something like, 'Oh you go through all the trouble because he left me flowers. We could have shared them.'"

She started to giggle. "That sounds like something Ben would say. You didn't make a bet with him did you?"

"I don't gamble. The most dishonest thing you can expect me to do if bluff my way through some argument between you, and Brandon. Don't make the same mistake with Father."  
She nodded, but was quiet.

He glanced back up, "Robert is looking at you."

She smiled and waved. "I...I really don't know what to do. Every match I've only watched. I haven't done anything."

They charged and somehow both men stayed steady despite the sound that one of them had been hit. "Do what you'd do for Brandon. Only instead of shouting 'Winterfell' yell 'Storm's End'. It's all right to cheer for him, your betrothed."

They took their positions again and she stood, he looked over at her one more time. Then they'd charged off again on their horses. "Storm's End!" She cried.

The man fell into the dirt, and the clapping resumed he had been entertaining the crowd with the bows he made from his horse before. But now he'd come to where they were sitting and bowed to her. She smiled and clapped, she thought of moving closer toward him. But her brother had called back to her. She sat with him again as the cheering grew louder. Once it was quiet again she heard Jon Arryn's voice. "Do you suppose he'll fight your brother?"

"We'll find out." Ned replied reluctantly.

She hadn't understood why they were fussing so much. Brandon could have been unseated just as easily by any of the other knights and lords he faced. She held Ned's waterskin and sighed. Ethan checked him over four or five times. Making sure all of the belts were fastened, the the grey and white wouldn't interfere and that his horse was in good shape. One fell, then two, three, and four. He'd taken them down easily and quickly. The only person she'd ever seen best her brother on a horse was herself, and the prince when they were having their race. Brandon had been boasting since he'd signed up for the jousting that he'd beat Prince Rhaegar. She assumed to get this far Robert was a good rider, but she didn't think he stood a chance at beating her brother. If she showed any sign of being worried for them, Ned was worse. In the brief break he'd called over Robert's squire and told him he wanted to speak with him. He'd come quickly and they seemed to have settled the conversation in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't be worried. They'll both be fine. Robert had already said he could wait until your wedding to have his chance at unseating the Prince." Jon Arryn told her. "Besides, he knew the best course of action before they'd been given the chance to fight. It hadn't had any interest in jousting until you mentioned it to Eddard. If it keeps you amused, and he has your attention it's much more fun. But if there's a moment it would turn to something bad..."

She smiled. "My Lord is very kind."

"On occasion he can sort his problems on his own."

They took their seats, and now the chatter had started and she heard whisper after whisper. They knew, they knew who she was. They knew it was going to be a battle between her brother and her betrothed. One Brandon knew he could win, he wasn't inclined to give up for Robert. Not the glory, not the chance at facing the Prince. So they took their positions, but as soon as they were settled Robert threw down his lance. Then his helmet, and his gauntlets.

"I yield to you, Brandon Stark." He said, in a loud commanding voice. "I can not bring myself to fight my brother. Soon our houses will be united by marriage, and I do not want us to start our union where one of us could be hurt. Especially in front of my sweet Lady. The gods saw fit I would win this far because of her favor, the only thing I value is her happiness."

Everyone in attendance seemed overjoyed by his actions. The cheers were the loudest she'd heard. Then his squire came back onto the field, he reached down and lifted a large bouquet of flowers then he rode toward her. "Ned..."

"It's all right if you take them. He bought them for you."

So she stood up and walked over to him. He handed them to her. She smiled and cradled them in her arms. "Thank you my Lord..." He cut off what she would have said next when he leaned in to kiss her. She felt her heart stop, and she blushed profusely. She kissed men before, but not in front of a crowd of people, let alone two of her brothers. Her hold on the flowers shifted, because he made it become something much more involved than a light kiss. Her hands rested on his armor he held her up against the shock of it all. Once she regained some composure she realized he was calling to his squire. She looked to Brandon, but there was no emotion showing on his face. Which meant to her, he was clearly more angry than shocked. Then her eyes went to the Royal seating, to the Prince, he seemed un amused. He hadn't clapped, but when his eyes met hers he tried to force a smile.

As promised she stayed behind with Brandon to watch Ethan and Benjen try at jousting. He shouted orders to them both, and they were doing relatively well against each other. Brandon watched, and he'd say one of the two were the winner, but he'd never let them really land a hit. Then he let them turn to do what they liked, and he sat with his sister once again.

"I would have beat him."

"I know."

"I don't know what to think of him!" He complained. "I need to tell father something. To me it seemed like the only reason why he blew the match was so he could stick his tongue in your mouth!"

"It hadn't been like that. I know, I was the one he was kissing after all. He hadn't thought he'd win. The reason Ned was late was because he asked if he'd buy me flowers. He hadn't meant to get as far as he did."

They'd sat in silence for several minutes before she'd said anything again. She liked the moment of silence from his complaining, but she wanted to do something else. She had more than enough excitement from the joust today than most people had in their lifetime.

"Brandon." She called.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

He leaned in close to her and whispered in a dangerous tone. "Good, maybe it will cause you to behave."

She shook her head. "You never listen to Father. He says I am more prone to misbehave if I'm bored."

"You've complained on wanting to watch jousting, why is it upsetting you now?"

"They're boring!" She whined. "You've nearly fallen asleep twice. Please oh please, can't we do something else?"

It was true. He'd only stayed to give his Squire some instruction. He was eager to try and enter himself. Brandon had talked him out of it, saying most of the men were seasoned jousters, and it would be better for him to watch, then try things on his own. The next time there was a tourney he could try, and he would understand much more.

"All right, let's go. They can handle things on their own." He stood up and offered her his hand. She let him help her up, surprised by his courtesy. Then she glanced behind and saw two ladies, close to her own age eyeing her brother. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his, she also leaned into him.

"Don't get so close." He scolded. "You'll make someone think you're my lady."

Quickly she turned back to the girls and called over to them. "He's betrothed!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Protecting your lady. I hear you've got a reputation. You may be watching me, big brother. But I'll watch you too." He sighed and shook his head, she continued. "Why isn't she here? I would have liked to meet her."

He shrugged. "Her brother is old enough to squire for me, not so much to protect her. Lord Tully could have asked me to take her, but he didn't. It wouldn't be very proper, as we are not yet married. Maybe he didn't want her to come, or maybe she herself didn't want to come."

She smiled. "She likely wanted to come! I bet you won her heart with that duel. You still haven't told me about it."

"There isn't much to tell." He replied smoothly, trying to make it sound more interesting than it was.

"It would be so romantic. To have a man fight for his lady's hand." She replied wistfully.

"Tonight I'll tell you then."

They continued walking until she heard a roar of laughter. He tried to continue along his path, but she still held onto his arm.

"It's a mummers show! Please? Brandon, it would be so much fun. Everyone thinks it's funny!"

He sighed. "We'll watch one..."

She giggled and led him to the crowd of people. They walked around a few times, each time she thought she found a place, something would happen so she couldn't see. Finally once she found a place she turned her interest to the actors. But it was coming to an end, Brandon smirked.

"I said one."

"But it's not fair!" She complained. "One more after this. A whole show they've put together."

"It was a jape. If I didn't allow you to stay you would cry to Eddard and Father would yell at me."

She watched the next play unfold, and took his arm again. Three of the performing men gathered together then came back wearing a dragon started to giggle as the new play unfolded. They were playing at the Targaryen conquest. The dragon was burning down fake villages, chasing people off and one by one each Kingdom surrendered. She turned to Brandon and giggled. "If they take a volunteer you should be King in the North!"

"I will not make a fool of myself."

"You only bend your knee to the proper King." She teased.

"Is it funny to you?"

"You're funny." She teased. She leaned into him and watched in amusement. "No one thinks this is how it happened. It was much braver, and the dragons were fierce."

"Dragons are fierce." He replied firmly.

"More fierce than a direwolf?"

He smiled. "I think that depends on the direwolf, and the dragon."

"It is impressive that they make it look so pretty, elegant almost. You know, Torrhen Stark only surrendered and bent the knee to save his men from being burned to death by that dragon."

"Honor, it is a trait the Starks revere above all else."

"We do. We're very fond of honor, loyalty, and we're strong my p..."

"Oh my lady, I am trying to enjoy the play. Just as you are. Don't distract everyone by drawing attention to me."

She giggled and smiled up at Brandon. "You can be King in the North now."

Brandon crossed his arms and scoffed. They remained quiet for some time. She held his arm and leaned into him.

"What?" He replied annoyed.

"It's a bit sad..." She replied. "Don't you find it sad?"

"You shouldn't be sad. Mummer's plays are fun. Is this the first one you've seen?" Rhaegar asked.

"Yes."

"Leave my sister alone. She's a good lady. She stays in the castle all day. She sews with ladies and doesn't travel."

"I mean no disrespect for your sister. I just wanted to reassure her. It is sad for the moment, but mummer's plays usually are happy. There will be something to please the lady. That is sad though, to hear she's seen little of the world outside of Winterfell's walls."

The people remained kneeling, one representing each of the seven kingdoms. The people dressed as dragons danced around them, while the King placed the crown on his head. Then the actor came back on stage dressed like a red priest.  
Prince Rhaegar touched her on the shoulder and whispered. "See, the red priest is giving each of the kingdoms a kiss, so they'll have the life brought back to them. Seven strong kingdoms."

She smiled and turned back to Brandon. "You would have hated it. Kneeling, then having to be kissed by another man."

He responded by turning to Rhaegar with a cold look. "But you, surely find this part sad. They're your kingdoms."

"They are my father's, actually. Just as you are future Lord Stark. It doesn't make me sad at all. Maybe we'll all need to fight a common enemy, the advice and cooperation of all those great houses would be necessary."

"A common enemy..." Brandon repeated. "Who would be a threat? Other than another conqueror. Without dragons, who could really threaten the realm?"

Rhaegar smiled. "You tell me, future Lord Stark, I do think an intelligent Northern man could find the answer. Else, you could ask your sister. She's a clever lady."

"If you mean to tell me you think the others are coming back, you're more foolish than I thought. My father sends both Benjen and I to the wall to give them supplies and hear their reports. There are few uneasy stories Rangers tell. But, they always find a more realistic explanation. They're gone. The Starks took care of them, we protect the North."

"If there were no Starks, the realm would weep. The Starks are the North, It's in your blood to look after it. That's why your house words are 'Winter is coming', not to remind yourself, but to warn everyone else. Immediate threat or not, I believe we can all agree it would be silly not to consider all possible threats."

The crowd started to disperse. Lyanna still held her brother's arm his grip had tightened since Rhaegar's appearance. Regardless, the prince walked next to her.

"You might want to think on how to get a dragon then. They're cold like ice they say, and twice as deadly. If anything will ward off the others, it would be fire." Brandon replied bitterly.

Rhaegar turned to Lyanna and sighed. "Your brother is not fond of me in the slightest!"

"I think it may have been the circumstances you met under. If you met him by himself, without me I think he'd be a little kinder. He's actually very popular."

He stepped in front of Brandon and held out his hand. Brandon let out an exasperated sigh and took it. They shook and Rhaegar smiled.

"The next time we meet, will be on the field. I do wish you luck, but I will warn you that I will not go easy on you because of your sister."

He waited until the Prince disappeared from sight then turned to his sister and seethed. "I'm going to knock that smug expression he wears off his face when I unseat him tomorrow. You'll see your brother's strength then."

"I'm sure you're a sight to behold." She teased.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She wanted to get plenty of sleep so she would be up early enough to annoy him. He refused to sleep next to her, which made her laugh, she kept telling him it would be his own fault if he had a sore back the next day for jousting. He'd almost been tempted this one time, but only for a moment. Right after the thought went from a bad idea to mildly acceptable Benjen had to ruin the gesture of goodwill.

"The last time we slept together the three of us, you left the bed and made a fort on the floor." he teased.

Lyanna laughed. "You helped me! He was so mad. He even lied to Father and said we put candles under the linens. He's a horrible liar when his pride is assaulted."

"Should I have reason to think you'll do the same tonight?" He asked, she smiled a courteous smile and took his hand.

"Oh no, I am no longer a devious nine year old looking to torment my elder brother!"

She looked innocent enough. Then Benjen laughed and she couldn't help but join in. "What?" he growled.

"She's now a fourteen year old lady, who likes to torment her elder brother." Benjen teased.

"Oh, maybe tomorrow. Speaking of elder brothers, where is Ned? I wanted to at least say goodnight to him."

"He's likely with your Lord Robert." Brandon grumbled. "Drinking in excess..."

"There are two things our Eddard never does, and they are speaking in excess, and drinking in excess. He has a good temperament."

"It explains why the two of you get along so well." Brandon replied sarcastically. "You never shut up, and he never speaks. How perfect."

"You're a new brand of awful. Winter is coming, future Lord of self loving idiocy."

"Oh is it? I think I can even feel the first snowfall. Go to bed you little idiot. You should try testing out your new house words, future Lady Baratheon."

She stood up kissed Benjen on the cheek then moved to Brandon with the same warm smile and sweet disposition. Except she smacked him as hard as she could on his arm. He growled even louder. "What was that?!"

"Winter is coming, Ours if the Fury." Then she ran into his tent giggling.

"Are you ever just tempted to throw her into a river somewhere? Because I am sorely tempted to tell Father after the end of this I have no idea what happened to her."

Benjen shrugged. "Well, if you can't handle her Ned said..."

"If I can't handle her? Of course I can handle her! I handle matters from our smallfolk, to our finances, and sometimes even other lords, their smallfolk. I even help seeing knights are properly trained. I can handle an obnoxious twit."

He started to smile despite himself. "You could've fooled me."

"I've done fine all day. You shouldn't speak unless you know what you're talking about."

"I was only japing. I think you're doing fine. I admire you I really do. But, it's funny once you two get going."

Brandon scoffed. "Nothing anyone says before the word 'but' counts. A bunch of excuses and lies..."

He stormed over to his tent and called to her. In a matter of seconds he went inside. She was brushing her hair out then he caught the scent of her perfume and frowned. "I asked you before not to wear perfume to bed."

"I know. I only opened the bottle. I didn't use any." She set the brush down and sat on the bed with him. "You had a tough day."

"I'll have tougher days as a Lord."

"You can trust their judgement every once in awhile you know." She started to rub his shoulders, and easing the stress away.

"And sometimes they need to be set straight."  
"Sometimes. Sometimes you need to think before you say things. Jon Arryn asked why you were so hot headed with Ned. It wasn't easy to explain, but I did. Ned asked if I'd like to see Robert do anything else."

"It's sweet you're asking for permission." he replied. "Did they tell you anything else about him?"

"No. I can get more from Ned if I try. I want to know what he thinks of me too. I don't think it's enough to know about him. What do you think, he thinks about me?"

"He had to have been taken by you. He caused a bit of a scene." He shrugged. "I think it's safe to tell Father he is interested, he seems like the kind of person you would do well with."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you'll probably drive him crazy. He'll write to us at Winterfell, 'I can't find Lyanna. Where do you think she went?'" He smirked. "So I'll write back, 'She's your problem now, but you better not let her get killed. You don't have Godswoods in the south that she would consider any hostile taking over as her own. So, check the stables, then maybe the blacksmith and your armory. If she's not there, you better find her. Our father will not be pleased.'"

"I have not ever taken over our Godswood."

Brandon started to laugh. "Yes you did. It was right after he sent Eddard to the Vale. He gave up on keeping you out of the Godswood. But he told you, if you climbed on the heart tree the Children of the Forest would see and they'd throw you out of it. You were probably...four maybe five...He looked very serious so, you thought it was true for the longest time. But right the next day or something, you were playing out there and he decided you were playing around long enough. So he told you to come back to the castle and you told him no. You were a brat like you always are, yelling that the castle was his, and mine. Then you started yelling about how Eddard was yours and he took him away. So the Godswood was going to be yours."

She smiled. "I remember the story, I don't believe I really did that."

"You did. Father said you had the worst tantrums. He told mother several times he was glad he only had one girl, he could never handle another you. Boys were easier. He probably dropped you on your head. That's why you don't remember."

She glared at him but he continued. "You told him each tree individually that was yours. Every Time you ran off to a new one he tried to grab you but he probably couldn't keep up. He got you at the Heart Tree though. You tripped on something...he got you before you hit the ground, and you know what you did after that?"

She shrugged. "I probably assaulted him with kisses, because that's what all sweet girls do for their father when they act wretched."

"You did not. You bit him. It was probably the only time he ever hit you. I only really saw the last part, where he handed you off to mother and told her to try taming you a little more. It left a mark too. He was pretty mad every time he had to explain to someone why there were deep teeth marks on his hand."

"You're a horrible liar." She replied.

"I'm not lying. Ask Eddard, he wrote back to one of his first letters, he'd remember. Father wrote back to him, and there was a line, something like... 'I have never been ambidextrous but since your sister felt the need to bite her sire, it is uncomfortable to write letters. So, I've needed to learn.'"

She let go of his arm and shoved him. "I will you better not be a liar. It's unbecoming for a lord."

He smiled at her. "So is a lady who bites her father."

She tossed her hair aside and started to walk away from him. He followed, and she started to walk a little slower so they could walk side by side again. "Storm's End is by the sea. I bet it's lovely. How many boats do you think he has?"

"At least a fleet."

She smiled. "Do you think he'd take me on one? We could sail to Valeria. We'd meet all sorts of people. Everything would be so exciting."

He shrugged. "I don't know what he's like. He's friends with Eddard he probably would think it a waste of time. Eddard doesn't travel. He stays around the Vale, except if he comes home. You should be a better lady than that. If you whine and complain you want to go places, he'll think you're an obnoxious child and he'll be finished with you. All you need to do is look pretty, hang on his arm and let him do what he likes with you."

"Is that what men want? Or is it just you?" She replied. "I don't think he'd feel like that. You said he's friends with Ned, they must be a little alike in some way. Well, I think Ned likes someone who he knows will listen to him. I think our brother needs a lady who can think on her own. He'll talk if he's comfortable. He wouldn't trust a lady hanging all over him, he wouldn't like that. He would want someone a little independant, he won't mind being looked after and loved. But he wouldn't be vocal or demanding about anything either."

Brandon started to laugh. "You planning on marrying him off? Father isn't going to, so you're going to take it upon yourself?"

"I didn't say I was. I only said if you're comparing them as similar Robert would likely want a lady who is a little independant. He won't want to be smothered, he'd just want someone who's there."

He scoffed. "You're not? That's why you gave that lady flowers, because clearly you're not getting involved."

"She made him happy! He was smiling Brandon, he rarely smiles he hardly dances! I would have kissed her and called her my sister if she would continue to make him happy."

His eyes seemed to grow colder. The features in his face hardened. "Your a silly little girl. You don't know what you're saying."

"You're an arrogant jerk..." She snapped back. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I would strike you..."

"But what? Father will see, from Winterfell leagues from here? You think he hears his little wolves growling and snapping at each other from there?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's never really a threat is it? Why should I be scared?"

"It would quiet you."

"It might, or I'd continue to make you angry. How has this made you angry? We were talking on my marriage to Lord Robert. There must be a way they're similar for them to be good friends. You don't like when I talk about Ned. Is it because he's never let you get to him? Are you afraid of your brother?"

He scoffed. "I'm not afraid of him." He said firmly.

"You can tell me anything. Even if it's stupid I promise I won't laugh at you."  
He shook his head and tried to ignore her.

"I love you all. I don't like that it makes you upset, I want us to be able to talk to each other about anything. I want to be able to help you with your wife. I don't love him more, I just understand him better. I don't understand what I did to make you upset." She pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But I need to know why it offended you so much. Then I know what I shouldn't say, what we shouldn't talk about." She sighed in frustration and twirled a little bit of hair between her fingers. "Is it because Robert is his friend, and you had thought of someone else for me to marry?"

He laughed. "I don't care who marries to you. Father has wanted you to marry high since you came from mother"

"It's just Ned then, Ned bothers you. Are you worried I'll run off while we watch you joust tomorrow? He's not too agressive, like you, he might let me run onto the field and hit you with your lance?"

"He won't let you embarrass us like that."

"Then what's wrong with our brother? I can keep this up all day, you know I can, I'm stubborn. As stubborn as you, only father always lets me have my way. I'll get it out of you."

He stopped and glared at her. "You know what, fine. I'll tell you. It's stupid! But so are you, only your more obnoxious."

She smiled, and he continued. "When I was little, I brought mother flowers. I told her when I was Lord of Winterfell, I'd plant them all over the courtyard. She told me I'd never be Lord of Winterfell, the Old Gods told her so."

"It is silly... The thought of him being married shouldn't make you angry. Father might of thought it would happen too. He has me marrying his friend, and he's Lord of Storm's End. So, if there is a chance that one of his bannermen only has daughters he might make the offer for Ned to marry one of them. At least he could trust him, he doesn't want to be lord of a great castle..." She could tell it wasn't helping. "Mother said all kinds of odd things when she was sick." she wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. "You'll be Lord of Winterfell soon enough...Father is letting you do more and more...He's not really old, but he raised you to rule it. I think he's tired of ruling... I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he had you marry then decided he was going somewhere. He wants you to rule..." She rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

He started to smile. "You're right." He replied in a smug voice. "I'm the one that knows what to do with Winterfell, and the North. I sit with him while he talks to his men, they know me, they trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

She made him mad, he threw her flowers down a well. That was how they started the morning. Furious wasn't a strong enough word for how she felt about him. The flowers had all been beautiful, they held their scent well and they were colorful. Whoever had picked them out for Prince Rhaegar had even made sure there were some that were only buds, and they had just started opening. They would have lasted the rest of the tourney. In Brandon's defence, she had spilt a good amount of her perfume on his exceptionally clean and lovely doublet , by accident. Benjen had been the first to join in their excitement. He tried to comfort his sister by picking some flowers from by their campsite. She responded by throwing them back at him. The noise was so loud by the time Ned intervened he wasn't sure if a war had come to their camp.

"What is going on?"

"He threw my flowers down a well!"

"She dumped all of her rose oil on me!"

"It wasn't all of it! A little spilt, your just going to smell bad after you joust anyway why do you care if you smell good now!"

Ned gave them a blank stare, he didn't understand why there was a problem to begin with.

"Well...What happened, from the beginning."

"I was sewing part of his sleeve, the hem was getting worn. It's his favorite after all. He likes to wear the direwolf for everyone to see, like he's already a lord. He was laying on the bed, telling me how he fought for his lady's hand, I went to touch his arm, and my perfume fell over. I thought I had closed it."

Ned looked at Brandon. "And then you threw her flowers down the well?"

"They're just flowers! She'll get more! Meanwhile, I smell like I frequent whore houses!"

"It isn't even that strong! Father gives me rose oil and a lovely lily scented oil. I use them both together sparingly. Father is good to us, but I don't expect him to pamper me like you do!" She turned to Ned and whined in angst. "It was just a little bit. He's overreacting."

Brandon scoffed. "Now expect her to cry."

She swung at him and he laughed. Ned sighed. "You're older than I, and you're out here yelling at her and tossing her flowers down a well. Don't you think it looks odd? Like, something siblings wouldn't necessarily would do? For the love of the gods, think about what you're doing before you get that angry."

"You could just rub it on one of her dresses?" Benjen suggested.

"He's going to smell once he starts jousting anyway. Once he puts on his armor he'll sweat and he'll smell like a man again. It's just on the direwolf's paw..."

"It looks disgusting." He scolded.

Benjen shrugged. "I couldn't tell."

"You can't see much." he snapped. "She did it intentionally."

"I did not! Why would I waste perfume on you? Especially if I don't have to be close enough to smell you later anyway!"

"If she says she didn't do it on purpose Brandon, she's telling the truth. You know as well as I do, once she's caught in a lie she'll admit defeat admirably. It was an accident, you made yourself look like a need to control your temper, imagine how much more idiotic this would look if you were to do something like this with your wife, while Winterfell watches."

"Are you scolding me?"

Ned shrugged. "Come here." He told Lyanna she obeyed and he let an arm fall over her shoulders in a protective way. "Let's take a walk, it will make you feel better."

They left and Brandon cursed and stormed back into his tent. They walked back to the woods, they'd made good distance from their camp, she sighed and took to skipping stones across the lake.

"If he were less angry that would have made him suspicious."

"Why? They were lovely and thoughtful gifts."

"Yes, but you know they hadn't been from Robert. The flowers he gave you yesterday are still in my tent."

"Why should that matter?"

"Men tend to get offended when other men send their ladies gifts. You need to calm down before we get to the hall and Benjen and Brandon spread the news you're upset he threw your flowers away. I hadn't minded, I might have even said I gave them to you to keep you happy. I was the one who found them after all. But this has to stop, this useless squabbling is much too childish for either of you. While he's here he's is representing Lord of Winterfell, and you're the Lady. You two look ridiculous yelling and acting like you're ten years younger than your age. You need to..."

"I act like a Lady!"

"Yes, you are very good at it when it served a purpose. You like having your way, so does he."

She sighed, "I'm not apologizing for the perfume."

"I didn't expect you to. But, you should apologize for the yelling, and embarrassing behavior. You complain on how he always angers and acts on that, that it isn't Lordly, and he needs to be concerned. Father isn't getting any younger, but you were exactly the same. A Lady would have gone to her Lord and said what he'd done, you would have been given new flowers. You know that, why did it make you so upset?"

"I appreciate what you're doing. I did act rashly, but...I was upset..."

He sighed. "You know who gave them to you. You are betrothed, you need to act like your betrothed. Who is it? I will tell him personally not to bother sending you anymore gifts."

She frowned and bit her lip. "I...I will tell him myself."

"I will see if I can convince Robert to give you something nicer than flowers. But stop picking fights with Brandon. He isn't going to listen to you. He could careless if you just want to help him. He's always been careless, the way he treats us shows that. But to hell with anyone that tries to hurt us. He'll rip anyone apart, for you. Robert as well, he was quite taken with you yesterday. I don't know what was said or done, but he seems more pleased than any of us had expected. You will tell whoever your admirer is to stop, or you will have him suffer greatly at their hands."

She followed his advice, and for some reason Brandon had been feeling a little apologetic too. She followed Ned to the dinning hall early. But her mind was wandering. How could he possibly know? Had she said something to him, or had he caught her glancing in his direction? Besides, they were just friends after all. That's all they could be. He was married, but there was something about him that made her smile. Maybe it was easier because he'd really talked to her. Not just in passing, but he really knew something about her. They made a connection, and she didn't mind so much if no one else thought it suitable.

She hadn't really wanted to see the jousting at all. But there was Brandon, and his pride to think of. And of course, the added thrill of the prince. She might have been amused, had the kind and noble prince called to her in the crowd, and challenged her as well. When she explained the idea to Benjen, he found the idea hilarious. He teased her, and taunted her, and she rebutted until he could hardly breathe from laughing so much. Finally it became too embarrassing and Ned scolded them both.

"Once we sit, you need to stop playing around. Brandon will have his eyes on us the entire time..."

"Well surely he should be paying attention while jousting."

"He'll be looking so he can see you." He told Lyanna. "We're sitting with good Northmen. Do not say anything about him you wouldn't say to Father."

"That isn't helpful for your cause Ned. I tell our Lord Father he has some trouble acting lordly. Well...Lordly in a noble way. He has no problem playing at how a five year old would play at Lord."

Benjen sniggered. Ned turned to him next. "Any bets you have made you should call off. Father would not approve."

"Come on Ned, it's just who's cleaning Brandon's armor. I said he'd win, Ethan thinks the prince will unseat him."

"Brandon will lose to the prince. He's an excellent rider and a marvelous jouster."

"Ah? When have you seen him joust?" Ned asked.

"I heard it. I hear...the Prince unseated Lord Robert's father. They say I must be quite the Lady for him to lose interest in retribution."

"Robert is not a man of dates and appreciation for old events..."

"It's a shame. I would love a husband with appreciation for old events."

"I have no doubt you would, you have an opinion on everything. Do not let opinions get in the way of the match."

For the start of the match, she'd sat between her brothers. Benjen seemed impressed. He not only cheered for his brother, but he found himself cheering for Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Are the King's guard really going to joust him?" Lyanna asked.

"Brandon? No, I doubt he'd be so foolish..."

"No, the Prince. Do they really mean to challenge him."

"They're the King's guard." Benjen teased. "They shouldn't care much about the Prince at a tourney. It isn't like it's the battlefield."

"But they call him the Mad King, aren't the frightened he might call them traitor?"

"For all you know, the King asked them to compete. Don't question their honor. You've seen them both with the prince often, talking like old friends. There should be no animosity between them. Do not let people hear you calling our King, 'Mad'. House Stark is loyal..."

"I didn't call him mad, I only said I've heard him called that."

"Either way, it's best not to hear it come from your mouth."

She knew he was right, and turned her attention back to the field. Benjen shoved her and grinned. "There's Brandon. Want me to call him over so you can wish him luck?"

"No, you can wish him luck. Poor Ethan, he's had deal with him all day. He's saddled his horse, listen to him gloat..."

"I will remind you one more time. You still have the flowers Robert gave you. How you expect them to survive on the way back to Winterfell is beyond me..."

"Ned, I don't want to argue with you. We all know it would do more good than harm if Brandon were unseated. It would teach him a lesson in humility..."

"That is not the opinion his sweet sister should have."

"Oh, but it is the opinion I have. I know, you would rather I not share."

Benjen laughed. "Winter is coming, and she's cheering for the Prince."

"Oh I am not cheering for anyone. I'm going to be stern and severe like our brother. It will be so much fun. Besides, it would be what Brandon least expects."

"I have the feeling you will not be silent or still." Ned told her.

"I have been still." She argued.

"You have not." Benjen teased. "You've been pulling on my shirt and kicking my feet."

She looked at both of them, as they shared a smile and crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm only bored."

"The finest Knights in Westeros are jousting and you're bored." Benjen replied.

Then a new rider had come onto the field. He was clad in red in black, there was no doubt in her mind that was the prince. The jousting was finally coming to an end, as he was facing the best of the tourney so far. She couldn't help the look of admiration that showed on her face once she knew it was him. Neither could her brother, for a moment she thought he might have suspected something between them. But if he had, he said nothing and they watched as the first of his challengers approached. They were all strong riders at this point, it wouldn't be like how some matches ended as quickly as she could blink. There was nothing to mock, no one to tease, and she had every intention on watching every movement the prince made. Then Benjen turned to her and whispered.

"Hey, you're doing a good job acting like Ned."

"I am watching the jousting. Be quiet."

"I am too, but loudly." He taunted. She turned to glare at him, then smacked his shoulder and went back to the match. It had however been just enough time for her to miss how the prince had unseated Lord Yohn Royce. She responded by hitting Benjen several more times.

"I thought I told you to stop."

"He's ruining it for me." Lyanna complained.

"Well Brandon will ruin everything for the both of you if you embarrass him."

Lyanna looked back at the field, she expected he'd be riding around and looking like an idiot like the other knights, and her brother had in the days before. But Prince Rhaegar dismounted and knelt next to the man, as if he were checking if he was all right. She looked back at her elder brother expectantly. Certainly since he was fond of the Vale, he would see the gesture of camaraderie as something that would make him fonder of the Prince. However it seemed her brother didn't care much at all.

"For the love of the Gods, be silent and still while he is jousting." Ned told her.

"I'll be as silent and still as a Heart tree beloved brother."

Brandon seemed to hold his own well. In her opinion he had held on as long as he could, and he did make being unseated look like an art. Just like before the Prince had dismounted and went to his side. Ned had noticed he was bleeding before she had a chance to and he pulled her close to him shielding her eyes from what could have been a scary sight. Regardless the Prince had helped him up. By the time he let go of her the field was clear, and Ethan Glover was leading Brandon's horse away.

"What happened? Brandon fell...Where's Ben?"

"He went to check on our brother, he must have fallen on something sharp. I thought I saw him pull something from his saddle when he fell. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She tried to hold back a giggle. "So, we're continuing to watch, so we don't add insult to injury?"

"Something like that."

When she looked back at the field he was watching her, and when their eyes met he bowed to her from his horse. She started to smile.

"You didn't make any bets, did you?"

"I did not. He's just being friendly...He's very kind. With how many people are near us, I'm sure he was just being formal."

Once they started again she seemed much more excited by the Kingsguard. She smiled and leaned in to her brother so she could whisper excitedly how she knew they were the best knights in all of the realm. It would be something if the Prince could best them both. Ned had been under the opinion that no matter what happened next, Ser Barristan would be the victor, he was so skilled, and so fearless there was not a doubt in his mind. After they watched Ser Arthur Dayne fall they were silent. He only needed to defeat one more person then he would be champion. The crowd was with him, they cheered louder than they had before. Despite how the crowd was cheering Ned seemed unmoved and silent. Then as he unhorsed Ser Barristan he shook his head and sighed. She however was pleased.

"I'm sorry, I know you were hoping he'd lose."

"I thought wrong. We'll all live to see another day. Do you like the jousting? Robert is very fond of tournaments, when you two are married I suppose he'll have one then."

She smiled lightly. "I think they can be fun. I do hope if he has a tourney he doesn't try for grander than this."

She turned back to the field, she let out a small sigh at the sight of the crown of winter roses. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to be newly married, in a new place and to have a jousting tournament like this. Lord Robert Baratheon could give her a crown just like that. She would like that more than how things had happened yesterday. She wasn't entirely sure if the whole spectacle had been to show he was pleased with her, or more delighted to have something he could show the realm was his. Then everything seemed to quiet, and she looked back at her brother who looked a mix between furious and panicked.

"My Lady, I would name you Queen of Love and Beauty."

She looked up at him and blushed. Nothing had ever been as silent as the field for those few moments, where he set the crown in her hands, with roses blue as frost, and it looked like her brother would throw it back at him. She set it on her head with some pride, and she tried not to glance in the direction of Princess Elia of Dorne. If one thing was certain, it would be complicated for her to get near the Prince again.

When they left all she could do to stop thinking about the whispers was turn to her brother and ask, "So, do we try and hide this from Brandon?"

"Absolutely not. He needs to hear this from us. I won't have him hear it from someone and have in misconstrued."

His wounds hadn't been bad. The maester said they'd heal in no time with rest. But he was still embarrassed. All three of his siblings were in his tent, like he was dying in some way because of a wound he'd taken at war. It would be a touching gesture, had his sister not been hovering by the bed trying her best to act concerned between small smiles and giggles.

"I'm fine." he admitted. "But I do need to find the prince to workout how he's ransoming my armor. It must have looked more serious than it was."

Lyanna smiled. "I'll ransom your armor for you."

"I'll do it myself. Don't meddle in my business and stay away from the prince. The last thing we need is you to say something stupid to him."

Ned frowned. "You hadn't heard then?"

"Heard what?"

"That our sister was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty."

"Why did you let that happen? She's betrothed to your friend, and the prince is married!"

"What was the better course of action then? Throwing the flower crown on the ground and insulting him?"

"It's stupid to be mad, it doesn't mean anything. It's all just for the fun of the tourney." She argued. Brandon only glared at her.

"You can be silent for a change. It's all your fault anyway." Then he turned back to Ned. "You watched her all day? When did she even have the chance to meet the prince?"

"She's been by my side all day."

"Benjen. It had to be when you were watching her. When did you let her run off?"

"Why are you blaming Ben? Maybe I ran off with him under your watch. Maybe we stole secret kisses from each other by your tent while you were sleeping…"

"STOP!" He yelled. "The only time you would have had anytime to sneak away was when he hit me with the blunt lance. Which is why Ned took you…Wait, I remember. Ned said he'd taken you to the tourney but you ran off. Benjen said you went for a ride. What use do I have for my brothers? I should take you home." He pointed to Lyanna. Then he pointed at the two of them. "I can't trust either of you. She'll end up dead on the Kingsroad and father will blame me because I'm to be giving the orders."

"She did go riding. I had them check the stable. I knew you'd be like this. I asked anyone and everyone I saw. She met the prince in passing. They say she'd had a chance to meet the Knight of the Laughing Tree but the prince came along shortly after." Ned replied in vain, because he would also not settle for that response.

"It's just Benjen to blame then. If he weren't stupid enough to let her go off alone…"

"She said she'd be fine." He replied.

"And so she is, thanks to the prince! No thanks to you, or Eddard for 'checking on her' he means to tell me he stayed through the whole tourney while she was missing then the thought comes to him, maybe he should check to see if she'd been hurt."

"The fact of the matter is Brandon, I am not hurt, and you need to ransom your armor so shut up and go do it." She took off her necklace and gave it to him.

"What is this?"

"Something to ransom your armor with, since I've wounded your pride so! Or give it to him as payment for our brothers' error of not dragging me back through the dinning hall and causing a scene. But stop yelling about it. I met the prince, he saw me back to the stables. Nothing happened."

"Then why would he give you the crown? Why not his own wife? You're never innocent Lyanna, you've done something. You're ALWAYS up to something."

"Maybe he felt guilty after you fell from your horse. She was crying. Maybe he felt a little guilty and wanted to offer something to sooth her…."

"I don't care what my useless brothers think. You can give me counsel when you can obey commands."

"I stayed by Ned's side all day. Do you really want them to follow me everywhere? For all Ben knew I went to make water. I can leave the table without being attacked! Everyone else has, your overbearing this is not what father had asked you to do! If it bothers you so much, why don't you ask the prince yourself since you have to see him anyway.

He sat up tossed the necklace back at her and pulled his boots on. "You best stay here this time." He looked back between his brothers "And you two actually watch her! Lyanna, if I find you missing I'll throw 'Ned' down a well, and 'Ben' can be flogged before we send him to the wall. Like he could even protect the realm! He can't watch his own sister!"

"You should be more careful with my jewelry, it was our mother's. You're being horrible!"

"Well you're being stupid! I may not be able to strike you, but I can do whatever I'd like to the two of them. Father only told me to be kind to you, vigilant for you, and gentle to you if you misbehave. So any punishment they're dealt, will be entirely your fault for acting like a spoiled child."

He stood and left the tent. She watched in fury before she realized he was being truthful, and he would be as unpleasant as possible if he was not obeyed. She sighed and sat between her two brothers and looked between them. "I hate when he's like this."

"Is he often on the warpath? Hopefully he doesn't mouth off badly to the prince. He'll be waiting a while in King's Landing to be ransomed by father. He won't leave Winterfell until one of the two of us is there to watch it for him." Ned replied. "Shame our brother is so eccentric."

"When he's angry he's a bit like a three wheeled wagon about to crash into a tree…This is actually quite mild for him. Once long before this he started throwing things, and I do believe throwing things from him ended when I dodged a helmet he threw at me. Which was very fortunate for me, but not for him. Father had come to see what the fuss was, it isn't really the most proper way to greet your father."

"The two of you are quite ridiculous together. Why not just let him be in charge? You have no problem doing what I ask of you."

"Do you want to listen to him? Do you think he always chooses the best course of action?" She looked at Ned and he gave her a weary look. "You do the right thing, I don't have a problem listening to you. You're not as quick to anger and you consider my feelings. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. It's like we're all just toys to be discarded when we become inconvenient."

"But he did have a point." Benjen replied. "Why did you sit through the whole tourney? Why not look for her straight away."

He smiled. "I did think about it. But thinking on our sister I thought it better to wait. Then the Knight of the Laughing Tree entered, said he was fighting for Howland Reed's honor because of those squires. And I admit, it was a clever and kind gesture. But our friend had left early. I walked with him for some time before I came back to break my fast with you two. Her disappearance disturbed me, but you know our sister, where else would she rather be than amidst all of the action. The voice had fooled me, but the stance and execution I had seen before."

She smiled at her brother and Benjen had to think on it for a long while before he pieced it together himself. After all, he'd never seen her joust because she could only ever do it with him. But he never did say anything more about the tourney and Brandon had a new reason to be angry by the time he'd come back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brandon found Rheagar near the keep. He'd had to ask dozens of people and it took far too long. But there was no mistake in his mind once he'd heard the sound of the harp. He'd play a melody and hum a little. But Brandon was impatient, so once he was within a good distance he cleared his throat. "Your grace."

He looked up and over at him, then a smile formed on his face. "Brandon Stark. It's good to see you well. I'll have your armor sent back to you. At the moment it's being cleaned and polished."

He frowned. "And how much is the ransom?"

"Ransom…No, there is no ransom. You fought well, it was a good joust. It will be back to you before the end of the night in excellent condition."

He played a few more chords and Brandon bowed like he was going to take his leave. Then he added thoughtfully. "Oh, and tell your sweet sister those troublesome squires have had some repentance."

"About my sister…" He started with a growl.

"…they're working diligently on shining all of the armor. It's to be checked over for any signs of dirt. One of the three will be there with it by the feast. If he's still rude, you can feel free to let me know and I'll try a different method of punishment."

"Of course your grace. But while we're on the subject of my sister, why would you crown her…"

"Lyanna Stark embodies the good, just and honorable way we all hold in esteem. Why would I not? Such courage to confront those despicable squires and defend an unarmed man. As if that wasn't enough bravery or kindness she invites him back to dine and rest with her own. The noble Starks accept him, and everyone is showed there is goodness in the realm. What other matters done in these few days have showed love or beauty at this celebration? It is a small meaningless honor. But if I were to reward her any other way I fear it would be more suspicious yet. Let her enjoy the splendor, she is a very interesting lady."

"She is betrothed to Robert Baratheon."

"Yes, yes I'm well aware. Have I done something to dishonor her? As I said before, I only wanted to honor her."

"It seems an odd way to honor her. After all she's betrothed, and you have a wife. Surely the best option would be to name your wife queen of love and beauty."

"If I have offended you it was not my intention."

No matter what he said it seemed he'd given him his answer. He thought she deserved something, and a crown of flowers seemed to be something lovely for a pretty lady. She wouldn't be so cheaply bought, so he might as well leave the situation as it was, there was little he could do after the moment had passed. He should thank him. The ransom he wasn't forced to pay would help them on the way back they would still need to plan for the road home and he hadn't been overly careful while they were traveling about how much he was spending. He'd also saved his sister from a possible attacker. So, he'd let his face grow colder, like his father's. "It just seemed odd. But you've proven to be a man of great thoughtfulness and kindness. Thank you for saving my sister, and my purse the burden of my folly."

"For saving your sister?" he seemed bewildered.

"From the Knight of the Laughing Tree, your grace."

A smile formed on his face, then he held back the barest bit of laughter. "Oh yes! How could I have forgotten. Lady Lyanna is very brave. She held her own well, I thought she might have caught him for sure. For who could think to harm such a lovely lady? The honorable men amongst us need to work together, else the kingdom will surely fall apart."

"House Stark is grateful for it. I'll leave you to your music. Thank you again."

Brandon walked away and the prince played a few more chords then set the harp down and called back to him. "Do send your sister my regards."

The strange interaction had made Brandon that much more protective of her through their evening meal. Even the Northmen they sat with weren't entirely sure what to make of the situation. Ned had disappeared to see what he could do for Robert, since it had offended him so much he was shouting on how he should have been left to challenge the prince. He would have gladly beat him. Nothing was more embarrassing than how they looked at her for still wearing the crown. She thought it was beautiful, it was a marvel how it went with her gown, and was one of her very favorite flowers.

But even they whispered, and Benjen even hadn't looked too happy about what he could overhear. For all she knew they were questioning if she were a maiden. She hadn't done anything wrong, she certainly hadn't done anything to draw his attention. He just decided he liked her company, and went out of his way to please her. She thought he was fascinating, and kind. He was truly noble and chivalrous. Now when she saw him, her heart raced and she had to look away, it didn't matter if he were with his wife, another man, or by himself. One thing that was certain was she could not just walk up and thank him properly. Even if all three of her brothers had argued that she should not wear the crown at all, and it should be thrown away immediately. Yet not one of them had tried to take it from her, because it had after all been the first thing the Prince had noticed. Which had contributed to Brandon's vice like grip on her arm until they were seated, and why he constantly checked around to see where he was. She was more than happy to leave. Once they were back in the safety of their camp she brushed her hair out and watched Ned pour over a letter. She was curious but if she knew one thing about Ned it was best left alone unless he asked for her advice. He worked things out himself. Then he sighed heavily and knocked the papers off the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it. I sound stupid, I have little to offer and less I know how to say!"

She left the brush on the bed and picked up the papers strewn across the room.

My sweet lady,  
I hardly understood anything on the songs the bards sing until I met you.

He'd tried to scribble it out and wrote another.

There is no woman in any of the kingdoms near or far that can compare to your beauty.

He snatched them from her and sighed.

"You're in love!"

"Hush…"

"Ned! Who is she! Oh, I know! I do! Ashara Dayne, you love her!"

"STOP!"

She froze because he now had a tone in his voice she had never heard before. Then his facial expression started to soften and she understood and embraced him. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"Yes I do, you were just shouting it for everyone to hear."

"I'm happy for you. I want you to fall in love and to marry her, and to have beautiful children to keep you happy. You could be the most perfect husband, and the most understanding father."

He said nothing. She sighed and continued. "Have you told her any of this that you think she's lovely. And you would be interested in courting her?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

He sighed. "Sit with me…" She did, but she knew he was bothered. It was almost like they'd gone back into time, to when they were small. He'd asked her if she liked Brandon better, and she'd laughed at him and said she would always love him best. He was her champion, her protector and most favorite Stark ever, and one day she'd like to be as good of a person as he was.

"What would you do if you received a letter like that from me, I hardly look lordly and I'm not handsome. I have no lands, no titles…"

"You're kind and good…"

"Brandon hardly feels the same way. I only danced with her because he asked for me."

"Your shy…She should be pleased to know how shy you are and how hard it must be for you to share your feelings in a love note for her. I've seen you with her, you smile."

"It's just been polite conversation. Like you she's hard to find alone, but as I've taken interest so has Brandon. And who would a lady rather be seen with? The strong handsome heir to Winterfell? Of his landless, ugly younger brother?"

"I'd rather have you any day. Your not ugly either, you have a very strong northern look."

He smiled. "Well she's a southern girl, do you think she'd like the northern look?"

"Your strong and brave. She's lucky she caught your eye. To hell with Brandon!" She teased. "What can he do? He's betrothed to Catelyn Tully."

"To hell with you too."

She smiled widely at him as he stood in the opening of the tent. "Sit with us! Talk with us, we love our older brother!"

He scoffed but sat with them the same. He held in his hands a small box that he passed to her. She looked surprised, but was happy all the same.

"What is this?" She asked. She traced her fingers over the design of leaves on the top.

"It's a gift for you. Left in my tent. Open it up."

Ned frowned. "Was there a note?"

"It was some stupid poem. I threw it into the fire. Just something from Robert, again. Like the flowers."

She lifted a bracelet out and smiled. "It's so pretty…"

"Do you remember what it said?" Ned asked Brandon. She sat between them looking at it from every angle. They had both thought on the same suspicion, the decorative pale rose in the middle looked much like the winter roses in the crown she hadn't let them throw away.

"I glanced at the damned thing. Thought it might have been meant for me, it was in my tent after all." He sighed and thought for a moment. "Something about roses, something tomorrow night. Rubies wouldn't shine, a Stark would do better with pearls but they would pale against the lady's beauty." He looked back at Ned and rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't care, it's from your friend. You had to have seen what he gave her for their betrothal. The color in the metal would go well with it. They're both dark colors, she has a fair complexion it's not like he's going to give her rubies, they're much too Targaryen. It's bleak but pretty and she will thank him properly for it."

She gave Ned a reassuring smile and held out her wrist. He looked over the bracelet and then the ring and he shrugged. "It is nicely made…"

"It cost a bit of gold, the box too. It was very clearly made for her. The dire wolf is made a weir wood. They'll only be found in the north so he had to have someone fetch it for him to give to the carpenter to make it. It couldn't have been done quickly with how well crafted it is."

"I'll thank him for his thoughtfulness in the morning." She replied fondly.

Brandon seemed pleased enough and took his leave. Ned however still had some suspicion. "Take it off your wrist and let me see it."

She obeyed reluctantly as ever and frowned. "You don't think it was him."

"Don't you find it odd if it was to match your ring, it isn't a stag?" He held it in one hand then held each end and sighed. "When he went to pick up that ring he'd asked me to come with him. To make sure you'd like it. The first time I held it, it was as heavy as a bar of gold. So I told him he'd have to have it fixed it was much too heavy for a lady's delicate fingers…"

She shrugged. "Maybe he's having them work on something as a wedding present. Please I don't want to get rid of it. My things are all made from iron, few are silver, and fewer look so lovely. Father has horrible taste in jewelry."

"Brandon is of the opinion you can keep it, who am I to tell you no." He gave it back to her and she immediately put it back around her wrist. "We'd know for sure if he hadn't thrown the note into the fire."

"I want a love poem, he ruined it. I bet it was beautiful."

"Robert doesn't write poems." Ned replied firmly.

"Neither do you. But you felt inspired by someone enough to try! He may have paid a bard, if he had already spent so much gold on this, it may be true."

"Clearly someone is very fond of you, I only wish we knew who he was."

He passed the box back to her. "Can I trust you?"

"Always." She smiled.

"Don't leave I want to see him a moment." She let her eyes fall back to the box. The top seemed a little lighter than the rest of it. She let her fingers run across the top, as if she expected it to turn. Then, she let them run over the top. Once she'd placed them on the dire wolf she was sure she'd found the right spot. Sure enough with just a little pressure she'd slid the dire wolf to the left and exposed an opening in the top. She reached in and found something else inside, only it was wrapped in velvet. She felt giddy, and her smile grew wider. Inside the small velvet bag was a golden stag necklace. She sighed in disappointment. It hadn't been the prince after all. She had been hoping it had been him, just like the flowers. There she sat a little dumbfounded and upset. She'd hoped and hoped he had thought the same of her as she had of him. If she were Brandon's age they could have married, if she were older there would have been a chance. She sighed, maybe Robert Baratheon wouldn't be as bad as she thought but he couldn't play the harp and he didn't have a sweet voice that seemed to melt her heart. She had hoped she'd stolen the prince's heart. She hadn't intended on doing anything of the sort, but she found she like the idea, it was reckless and daring, just like her. She went to put the velvet bag back, but paused, the fabric felt a little too stiff. So, she reached her hand inside and pulled out a bit of parchment.

Jon Arryn came up with the design. He thought it fitting since Ned tells me you're so bright, to give it a hiding place.

She couldn't help but giggle. Maybe Robert Baratheon wouldn't be too bad after all. He was handsome after all. It was decided it would be the best course of action to share the secret with her brothers, after all, she could tease Ned for a little while at the least, and Brandon the rest of his life. She picked up the weir wood piece and went to slide it back into the grooves, but before she could she noticed there was a very big difference in the design on the other side. The front had shown a wolf in the godswood, whereas the other side showed a stag in the storm lands. Her name day had only been days before the tourney, she'd assumed that was why Ned had come back to Winterfell before he spoke on the tourney. He'd planned something, but with the excitement of the tourney he'd let five days pass, and he didn't even give it to her himself. Then she heard Benjen call to Ned, and Brandon started to shout. So she was left to do the only thing any sensible sister would do. She brought the things outside with her to successfully save Ned from Brandon's wrath.

"Ned." She called.

"She's fine. Safe as can be…" He told Brandon before going to where she was. "What is it?"

"There was a stag. The box was made to have both as well." She handed him the velvet bag and the box. Both Brandon and Benjen came to see what she was talking about. "Might it have been intended for my name day? There was another note, I left it in your tent I suppose…"

"I told you it was safe. Who else would waste money on you, especially this much?" Brandon replied. "You're both a waste of time, Eddard wandering off to meet with his drunken friend to ask about a box that had to have taken months to craft."

"Oh shut up Brandon, you're just upset you can't yell at him for anything as I was unmolested in his tent."

"And when he goes to look for his drunken friend in the middle of the night you best remain unmolested!"

"He is my brother!"

"I didn't mean him! I meant the drunken oaf buying you frivolous gifts!"

"Just because you don't gift your lady doesn't mean all men are as heartless as you."

"Sister, there is only one thing he wants from you. Your maidenhead, if it takes a bit of gold to get you to lay still on your wedding night so he can take it from you of course he'll spare the expense."

"Brandon let her be…"

"You can shut up." He yelled at Ned. "The only reason you need to be here is to force her to listen."

Ned shook his head and sighed. Lyanna glared at Brandon and shoved him away. Benjen tried to hold back a grin.

"Don't you think you can boss me around!" Then he pointed to Benjen, "No one even needs you here leave!"

"You're the most awful brother!" She replied.

"You're an awful excuse for a lady." He teased. "These two idiots, couldn't even stand up to a dog pissing on their boots. Your lucky to have me here."

"I liked you better when the prince put a lance in your side!"

Brandon gritted his teeth, it looked almost as if he were a wild wolf about to bear his fangs and strike. Ned sighed and took Lyanna by the arm. "This is enough of this, I want to rest, you need to get ready for bed." He ushered her into his tent and let the opening fall fully closing it.

"You let her get the last word…" he warned.

"She is fourteen, you're a man grown why do you let her get to you?"

"She will learn to hold her tongue and to do as she's told."

Ned started to smile. "But obviously not from you."

"Ha ha ha. Your so funny Eddard, so so witty…You know the day will come when you'll feel sorry for giving me so much trouble…"

"I was unaware I was giving you trouble. I told you a fact, you know she's willful the more you tell her not to do something the more she'll want to do it. If you stop a sentence earlier each argument you'll save yourself a little bit of a headache."

"Your giving me advice? Where have you been all this while…Oh that's right the Vale. Because father has no use for three sons, might as well send one off to a man who doesn't have any. So tell me, how do you know more about our sister who has only been in Winterfell, while you yourself have been in the Vale for pretty much the last ten years…"

"She likes to write to me. I know more than you'd think…"

"The only lady you're likely ever to have correspondence with, our sister."

He stared at his brother with resentment and loathing before turning back to the tent and entering it himself. It did however leave a satisfied smirk on Brandon's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon was beginning to try his best to ruin things. He came into Ned's tent in the early morning before the sun rose, and tried to dispose of the crown in the same way he'd gotten rid of the flowers. The result of his actions were that she woke up angry, grabbed at it and he'd closed his hands around it. He hadn't looked to check for thorns, he'd judged there would be no problem as she treated it gently. But, there had been thorns and now all of them poked his hand, he cursed and she complained there was now blood on her crown. Ned had tried to be thoughtful enough to show concern.

"Do you want me to get something to stop the bleeding?" He asked.

"No!" He yelled. "By the end of that day I want you to make her tired of playing games!"

"I didn't do anything you burst in on us like a mad man!"

"It is far too early for nonsense. You know as well as I do, it's Lyanna and Benjen..."

"Well, be on guard in case he screws something up." Brandon stomped back out and Ned turned back to her and sighed.

"Do not do something to make Brandon kill our Brother."

"Maybe if he slept in this one time he'd feel less crabby." She told him.

She admired Benjen's good spirit. Despite the fact they discussed things Brandon would not like, and what not to do, he had been inclined to try one thing. Since their first night they'd been trying to figure out how Howland Reed crossed God's Eye and ended up on the Isle of Faces. So they took their horses around the waters edge and slowly let them get closer and closer until they were in the water. But they hadn't gotten far. They shopped and no matter what would not move.

"Come of Torrhen, it's all right, he had to have walked all the way. There was no boat. People can't walk on water." The horse however wasn't swayed. Finally she'd given up and dismounted.

The water had been deeper and they were on the edge of a dip, which the horses seemed to sense. So they hadn't wanted to go any further. Lyanna however found herself just about to her chin in water. Benjen howled with laughter, so she splashed at him.

"We could try swimming it." He teased.

"Only if you're a strong swimmer. I'm not. I've tried in the moat...If I can stand in it I'll be fine, but if it gets too much deeper I would be a little worried."

"I'm good enough at it. Want me to try? I'll see how deep it gets. You can stand guard and watch so we don't get in trouble by Lord and Lady Whent or Brandon."

They rode back to the clearing and she took his horse. He stripped down to as little as he dared then went back to the water. "Call out to me if you see someone."

He swam a good way out before she saw anyone, but they hadn't stopped to look or think much of them. She sighed in relief, then he passed halfway and stopped for a moment. He waved to her, she waved back. But the time she looked, she saw a man in Black coming towards her.

"Ben!" She called and he started back over. She turned to the man and frowned. "We were playing a game, I bet him three coppers he couldn't swim all the way..."

The man seemed to smile. "No need to worry, I won't tell anyone. I like talking to your brother."

"My father had suggested he consider going to the Wall, he says if he tries hard enough he could even become First Ranger. He's adventurous, do you think he could?"

He shrugged. "He was raised in a Lord's castle, there are many advantages to that. We have been talking about it, I had told him he might like to consider something different."

"It's what my father wants. He says too many years have past since there were Starks manning the Wall. All good Northmen show concern for the Wall after all, and Bran the Builder is responsible for its existence..."

"I know all about the Wall milady. I've lived there my whole life, until they let me come here, I thought nothing else about anything. But who would willingly give up this?"

She frowned, "Well, winter is coming. It won't be like this forever. I do worry...First Brandon will be married, then I...With Brandon ready to be Lord, and my brother Eddard close to my betrothed, I fear my Father might consider bringing Benjen and himself to the Wall to take the black. I don't want him to be upset by it, especially if it is forced."

"Starks are strong."

"We are, but sometimes even the strongest feel the most pain."

Benjen smiled at the man and pat her on the shoulder. Which should have meant stay here, but he was distracted. So she took the opportunity to to ride around the clearing to the other side of God's Eye. Once she did she dismounted and and tried to wring out some of the water from her clothes. Her horse let out a low whine, letting her know he wanted something from the saddlebag. When she approached and fed him the treat he tossed his head, and she stroked his muzzle and leaned in closer to him. She hadn't heard him approach, and the horse gave her no warning, likely because there had been no danger anytime before. Hullen had made sure her horse was trained to fuss when there was a threat to her, or if there was someone he didn't know. But he snuck up on her. He had even dismounted his own horse and stood close to her.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention. He could only smile at the surprised look on her face. "You really are much more gentle than your reputation leads me to believe." He took her hand and kissed it, "Might I have a moment with you, my dear lady?" He asked.

"Of course my Prince." They started to walk into the woods, she started to smile. "Thank you for the crown. I do love it so much. Brandon has said tomorrow he will dispose of it, that I have had enough fun."

"And what of the bracelet?" He took her other hand, saw it and smiled.

"Ned said Robert left the box..."

"Oh he had, my sweet Queen. I simply...supplied it with more gifts, and I must confess to you I had not been pleased with the Stag, so I switched the box to show the Direwolf."

"My Prince is unhappy with Lord Baratheon?" She asked.

"Unhappy...we'll I have found a few interesting things I would like to share with you. Did you receive my note?"

"The poem...No...Brandon threw it in his fire..."

He stopped and cupped her face. "I only want to be honest with you. I am very fond of our relationship. I dread that it may come to an end. I want you to be prepared, and know everything about this man your brother is friends with."

"Anything you chose to share with me is a treasure my Prince." He leaned in to kiss her, and they heard hoof beats and he pulled away. He chuckled, "Those brothers, dire wolves must have the innate sense of where their pack is."

"Is it Brandon? Benjen let me here while he talked to the man from the Night's Watch."

"No, he is much shorter, and young."

She smiled. And turned to wave at Benjen as he came closer. "I am older than Ben. So, out of all of them it is much easier to get my way from him."

"How very clever. When is he to be guarding you?"

"Every two nights. Brandon has given them a schedule so he can feel lordly."

"Lyanna…" He started. "After what Brandon said this morning why are you with the prince…."

"The eldest wolf senses something is amiss. Your prince should be careful, else he might think I wish to harm the lady. I hold your sister in the highest esteem. I would consider her for a council position at court, but I fear they might find it odd."

He dismounted and stared at Rhaegar in disbelief and amusement. "You were talking politics?"

"Oh yes, boring, awful politics. She is sharp as valyrian steel, charming lady. I do not believe we have met."

He smiled and held out his hand. The prince took it and they shook firmly. "I'm Benjen Stark, your grace."

Lyanna smiled and took Benjen's other hand. "Brandon isn't always kind to my brothers. He was worried I was up to something and he'd be blamed."

He smiled shyly. "I usually am to be blamed your grace. Brandon often tells me I don't see things as clearly as I should."

"You'll have the opportunity to be a fine man. I do think he underestimates you, as I've seen Starks have an innate sense of command and authority. I regret I have other matters to see to. I will likely see the both of you again, until then, good day to you both. Lady of House Stark, and Ser Benjen the Brave."

"I'm not a knight." He responded. But Prince Rhaegar only smiled and continued on his way.

"He was being kind. He's often kind…"

"He made you cry." He sniggered. "Remember, the song?"

She stared at him, then scoffed. "I remember how much better my wine tasted after I'd poured the first glass over your head."

"Yes, and now I refuse to laugh at you unless someone sits between us." He smiled at her. "If I'm Benjen the brave, what is Brandon?"

"Brandon the brazen."

"And Ned?"

"He would be Eddard the entrancing."

"Entrancing?"

"Yes, he inspires loyalty and goodness because he's entranced them to be noble and just."

"What of you? Lyanna the laborious."

"No. The prince already named me I'm the Queen of Love and Beauty. I'm Lyanna the lovely if anything. Benjen the brat." She teased.

They walked and he sighed. "Don't say anything…"

"Why would I say anything Ben? I'd be in trouble too." She replied hotly. "I'm not an idiot. I'm not a child, all three of you need to remember that."

"I didn't say you were. I let things slip out, just, be careful around him. He's bothered by something and I don't think it has anything to do with your crowning or the prince."

"What do you mean?"

"Brandon was to come because he's the heir to Winterfell, Ned, because of Robert Baratheon, you, because Robert asked for your hand. That and you would cry and whine to Father until he had someone bring you. Father told me I needed to be here to bridge the gap between Ned and Brandon. He says there are bad feelings between them."

"Why type of hard feelings? They seemed fine when we were traveling…" She replied.

"Our first day here, while you were fighting, Ned introduced us to Robert Baratheon. It seemed fine. Then, the next day it's Ned, Robert and Arryn's men in a group and Brandon and our banner men in another breaking their fast. While you were talking to that group of ladies, I'd needed to ask him to come back and sit with us. Brandon wasn't pleased. He told me to let him stay next time. You saw how this morning went, you were with him. He stormed into his tent and tried ordering you around. After he told Ned the night before he needed to keep track of you. Who knows, he might do the same with me tomorrow."

"But why is he angry? What reason could he possibly be mad at Ned?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because you invited Howland Reed, and Ned said he'd share his tent. At dinner they talked a little. In the morning he went a ways on the King's road with him. Then he came back and sat with his friends. Brandon won't say it, but I know he doesn't trust him. I don't know why."

They stopped back at the camp so they could change their clothes. She didn't know what made Brandon more miserable, that he looked like he'd been thrown into God's Eye, or that he'd met the prince while being soaked. At least her brother had enough sense to not turn on her. Instead while he changed she sat with Brandon at their small camp circle and brushed her hair.

"I don't want to hear you've so much as looked at Prince Rhaegar another time. Do you understand?"

"That would be awfully difficult, considering we're all at the same tourney. He sits at the main table it's awfully hard to not look there."

"I don't appreciate when you try to be difficult, the Gods saw fit for you to be difficult on your own. The extra effort is not appreciated."

She stood up and kisses his cheek. "They saw fit to make you difficult as well. I'm not doing anything wrong, we ran into each other a couple of times. It's not like I think I'm a princess from an old tale, dear brother. I don't plan on running off with him and getting married in secret."

"He named you Queen of Love and Beauty." He growled.

"Brandon, you are also betrothed, who would you have named? You couldn't name your lady if she isn't here. It could've been a scandal as well. Better him causing problems than you."

"I am involved if it involves you. Promise me now, you won't do anything to ruin your betrothal. Robert will have you a maiden, it's more than your honor, it's father's honor, our house's honor..."

"I'm not stupid." She sighed.

"Spoiled, not stupid." Benjen came out from the tent and she sighed. Now he moved to sit where she had sat earlier. She went to change into a dress, because that was what Brandon had told her to do in public. He didn't mind the riding, or their experience in the water, so long as she looked like a proper lady once the time came for her to be seen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He tried to strike on her left, then right, then from above. Each time she blocked easier than before. Then she bounded off and launched herself from a rock at him knocking him to the ground. He only laughed, he like hitting swords with her. She was a constant variable, if he trained with Brandon he was very particular to following the same set pattern of how to train. Which he became good at, but some battles he knew were won by how well the fighter could adjust to what he was dealing with. Lyanna had no problem throwing a snowball at him if he was falling into an easy pattern, or letting him chase her through puddles of mud until he slipped in it and fell. Finally when she was done playing with him, and stood up again he pulled a hand axe from his belt.

"Look what I borrowed from Brandon." Benjen taunted, he held up a hand axe and grinned.

"Do you know how to use it?" She teased. She reached for it and he turned away from her.

"Of course I know how to use it."

"Then show me, Ser Benjen the Brave." She taunted. "I've seen you try, before we left Winterfell. You were practicing with Ethan you were terrible."

He scoffed. "I wasn't terrible, I'm just not really great at it. It takes practice you know, all of the stuff you like playing at. If you didn't have me you wouldn't even know how to use a sword."

She crossed her arms and looked at him dangerously. "No, I would. I would find someone would would teach me. I get what I want..."

He started to laugh. "You sounded just like Brandon! 'No, I'll do it, I am to be Lord of Winterfell it's my duty.' 'I only have the best, I am to be The Warden of The North.'"

"I do not. It's part of how you need to act as a man." She teased. "I am a Lady, as a proper chivalrous man, you are to see that I am being treated well. So, you, as the youngest with the least responsibility are to keep me entertained and happy at all times."

"There are times I really wish I didn't have a sister." He smiled. "I really wasn't that bad."

"You were pretty bad with the axe throwing. I asked Ethan after if he was afraid you'd let go too soon and throw it behind you and hit him. He seemed like he was but he told me no. But every time you moved your arm backward he'd flinch and move closer to Brandon."

He rolled his eyes. "As your brother, younger or not I have the duty to inform you that this is exactly the type of thing your husband would never ever want to hear from you. 'You were so awful the men sworn to protect you were secretly laughing behind your back.'"

"But if I don't tell him, who would? What do you think of Robert Baratheon?" They stopped in a clearing and he pulled his arm back and threw the axe. "I don't know if Brandon doesn't like him because he was Ned's friend first, or if he just reminds him too much of himself. Ned naturally likes him, but he's had some difficulty telling me why. I do understand, he doesn't like talking about himself. He'll tell me stories on how he was good to our brother, and in that it shows why he likes him. What do you think?"

Benjen retrieved the axe and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He has wealth, and power. If you want a new horse because yours is too old, he'll buy you one. If you want to go somewhere he has ships and could take you there. You're set for life. You're not stupid, what else do you think you want?"

"I want someone who understands me. He is handsome, and he is very strong...But he seemed like he was waiting forever to see me. I felt his eyes on me since the day we came here but he only recently decided to say anything to me. So is he doing this because he wants me? Or is it just because it looks good? I don't know a thing about him. Why would father chose him over a Northern Lord he has known forever?"

Benjen threw the axe again. "Because the Northern Lords are not on equal footing with him. He might of thought for awhile to marry you to one of them, but the second he saw another big house would be interested, he was interested. He seems like he really likes you. He turned down fighting Brandon and probably winning to try at getting closer to you. I mean, if he would of asked me I would of told him 'Go ahead nothing would make her laugh harder than if Brandon fell from his horse.' He probably wasn't interested in you at first because you had your hair tied up, were wearing the most plain uninteresting riding clothes, and you smelled like your horse. That's how everyone is with you, if you don't look like you're a lady they almost mistake you for their younger brother and wonder who I am."

"Well, if he wanted someone that looked pretty and smelt nice why does he want to marry me?"

"I didn't say he did, I just said if you look like a boy he's not going to seem interested. If you're bossing Brandon around, and walking around with Ned in this crowd of people I'm sure he was bound to figure out who you were then. But by then he was probably afraid to talk to you. If you didn't do what you want all the time I'm sure he would've come right up to you on the first night and asked to dance." The axe hit again and he shook his head and went to get it again. "I'm not THAT bad."

"You're doing much better than before." She smiled.

"Brandon helped me some more. I told him I thought about entering the axe throwing contest. You'd think it was fun at least." He sighed. "Brandon told me 'I better teach you myself then, so you don't embarrass all of us."

"Well, if he teases you tell him he did so well against the Prince." she replied sarcastically. "Make up things on how he looked so elegant, falling from his horse. It's a shame he hurt his leg a little, but surely he could have done so much better."

Benjen laughed. "You don't choose favorites at all do you?"

"I love all of you." She replied. "I just think Brandon would do better if he were humbled, even a little. He is very good despite everything to Ethan, and his friends. Even you and Ned, once he's decided you aren't trying to make him look like a fool. Once he trusts someone, he is wonderful, he just has a horrible temper. He does however have lovely looking hair, because I just cut it before we left." She giggled.

"Do you remember, the first time you offered to cut his hair? When we tried to convince him you gave him a bald spot. He was furious!" Benjen laughed again. "The look on his face! Then he was going to tell father, that may have made him laugh."

She smiled and reached for the hand axe. Her brother shrugged her off then moved away from her, but she followed him. She was determined to take the hand axe, and he was determined not to give it to her. Soon she was chasing him laughing. "Ben! It's not fair! Let me have a turn!"

"Brandon said I could only have it if you didn't touch it!" He argued.

"Oh, but Ben, I need it!"

"You HARDLY need anything sharp, especially when you're chasing your brother!" He stopped suddenly and turned, pretending to look off in the distance. She put her hands around it and was about to take it from him when he spoke again. "Isn't that Prince Rhaegar?"

She turned to look then crossed her arms and glared at him. "You are horrible!"

"I'm not horrible." He smiled. "It was funny, you actually looked. Come on, let's sign me up for the axe throwing contest. Nothing will make you feel like you've had your revenge besides me losing horribly to someone."

He hadn't really been losing though. Just as a precaution so he wouldn't get into trouble he had her stand close to where he was on the field. It was much better than sitting and watching jousting from so far away. Being in the middle of things was exciting, she had no qualms about bringing him water, or encouraging him from one challenge to the next. She thought he did well, at least he made it to the final round. Brandon had been the first of their brothers that passed by, he was quick to criticize him on how poor his stance was, and how he wasn't throwing it like how they'd practiced.

"Oh leave him alone. He's wonderful, if he doesn't do it your way obviously he had a different teacher."

"Who would teach him?" Brandon scoffed. "He doesn't listen, then he gets upset when he does horribly and doesn't want to try anymore. He's more of a girl than you are."

"I don't know, maybe Ned. When we're together, he and Ned have been together. You probably haven't noticed they've grown closer. He doesn't remember much of when Ned lived with us, but he's made our brother a little more talkative."

"Considering his friend Robert, I'd be surprised if he ever managed to get a word in. Maybe he's just happy someone will listen to him."

She smiled. "Father always told me, good lords know when to be silent and when to speak. He said, Ned was the one that seemed to understand what he meant. I do wish you liked them better..."

Brandon shrugged. "This whole contest is awful, I wouldn't be surprised if he won. He couldn't beat a real man though."

After he threw the axe and hit the mark Brandon went over to him, she couldn't hear what he was saying. But, his brother watching him and unnerved him. Then when he approached him, telling him this, that, and something else seemed to overwhelm him. It didn't take her long after he left to calm him back down.

Ned had called over to her later in the day towards the end. She coerced him into standing with her. He didn't make any comments like Brandon had. He just asked what they'd been doing, and if she wanted to go with him to look at some of the other things that were going on at the tourney. She shook her head.

"I like it here, you hear the most interesting conversations. If I had any coin with me I would be richer now."

"That doesn't make me inclined to give you any. You shouldn't take part in bets." He scolded.

"Ben does."

"Well, I'll forget I heard that since Father would not approve of that type of behavior."

"He doesn't usually bet against Brandon." She teased.

"Father wouldn't have it either way." They watched Benjen, Ned looked away and sighed. "Has he been this nervous the whole time?"

"No." She replied. "He was more nervous when Brandon was here. He'll calm down..."

"It's hard when he looks up to Brandon, to do as well as he would." Ned replied. "The hardest part in understanding our older brother is, he decided when he was very young he wanted to be the best at everything. He didn't want to live in Father's shadow, he wants to be a great lord. So, everything we were given he worked tirelessly at. But, unfortunately for Ben, it leaves us little room to be compared to him.

"Father doesn't compare him to Brandon."

"There isn't much to compare, Brandon is strong willed and stubborn. Ben has always been quick to please father and dutiful. With you and Brandon driving him mad, he needs someone who does as he wants. He's as strong as he needs to be, Brandon hasn't been neglecting showing him a thing or two here or there. Brandon just makes the mistake of assuming we want to be like him."

"I wouldn't mind being a Lord, they have so much freedom." She teased.

He smiled. "I don't doubt that at all. But you do lack some of the basic makings of a Lord. You'll just have to settle for being a lady, and coercing your husband to follow your whims."

When he entered the final round she was cheering and clapping for him. That was until Ned had told her to stop because she was embarrassing him. He told her their brother wasn't used to quite so much attention, she didn't doubt it was true. Brandon was the handsome one, he traveled, he talked to everyone, and no one really thought much on his younger brothers. He knew he lost after he threw the axe the last time, he kicked up some dirt and hoped his opponent would do the same. However it hadn't happened, he had a more deliberate hit, that hit dead center. He took his brother's axe and walked over to them with some disappointment. Ned gave him a pat on the back and told him he did well, likely even better than he could himself. Then Lyanna bounded over to him and hugged him tightly, losing didn't seem to matter anymore. There were worse things.

After dinner when they sat at their camp Benjen talked on how the tournament went, making himself sound just a little more impressive to keep Brandon interested. She announced she was going to bed shortly after, and she did enjoy a short nap before he came back into the tent. She had to wait until she was sure he was asleep before making her next move, and even then she tried to be extra quiet. It was easier this time than the last to sneak past her other two brothers. Then she rode back to the place where she had met the Prince earlier that day. He was waiting for her, He stood just on the edge of the forest with his harp. At her approach he stopped playing to help her dismount. Then he smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I set up a camp for us in the woods. If it please you, it should give us more privacy.

They settled by a small fire off by a clearing near God's Eye. Close enough to watch the moon and stars reflecting off the water's surface. But they were back in the woods, just far enough off to not be seen. He'd brought a blanket to lay on the ground, in some hope it might be more comfortable than their last meeting.

"You should tell me more tales of Valyria my Prince." she said suddenly. "I feel like I know so little about you, but you seem to know volumes about myself."

"I could, but I think I'd like to send you one of my books. Then when we're lucky enough to meet once more, you can tell me the tales." He smiled. "I do love your enthusiasm."

She smiled and turned to face him. "We talked on the moon, and stars. The letter you gave me made it seem urgent. I am starting to think it was just a device to lure me out here."

He smiled. "Oh no, there is something I wanted to inform you of." he placed an arm on either side of her so their eyes could meet. She looked into his eyes and touched his face.

"Have you heard of Maya Stone?"

"No...Should I?"

"I think you might like to ask. Surely, your brother, which, you have told me is his good friend has made some mention of your betrothed's character. He has told you what to expect since he should know how he treats ladies."

"Ned says he will be a good husband, we're going to be a good match..."

He leaned into kiss her. She wrapped arms around his neck as she kissed back , and he pulled her into a sitting position. "But?" He asked.

"I had been feeling like he's hiding something from me. There seems to be a moments hesitation where he seems like he isn't sure himself."

"You have not talked to him directly?" He asked. "When I was looking for a wife, many ladies came from everywhere. Many were lovely, few I could hold interest in."

"My father insists I be with my brothers at all times..."

He chuckled. "Yet here we are."

"My father is just nervous. I am his only daughter, and his wife passed away. I am the only sweet thing he had to protect. Let him protect me and shelter me from all of the evil in the world. I...I don't think you would harm me. You have such a...loveable honorable nature. I don't question your goodness. But I must confess, when I see Robert Baratheon it's either with a wine glass, or he's booming with laughter. They're very awkward times to say something to him. Besides, he does have the same opportunities to talk to me. Maybe we're both just being foolish, and we're frightened about being married. It's just so final..."

"Are you afraid to be married?"

"I hadn't been, my Prince but I think I may have fallen in love with the wrong man."

He smiled lightly. "My sweet Queen. It had not been my intention. You're very sweet, and lovable. I could never imagine a man to dislike you. I'll admit to you, there are times I question myself as well."

She smiled. "I'm glad it isn't just me being foolish. We're both fools, do you think it's easier for small folk? They don't have to take part in politics, they just live their lives and hope for the best. They might really be the lucky ones, they can dream, and their dreams might never be reality. At least for them they aren't told they constantly can't do something. I'm told I can't do something and the world is against me."

"In my opinion from what I know of you I think what you have just told me might very well be false. You have enough desire and passion to do whatever you'd like. Regardless of who is telling you what you need to be doing. If I might infer, I do think the only thing holding you back is fear."

"Fear?" She giggled. "My father has said since I was very young I have no fear of anything."

"Surely there must be something the lady is afraid of." he teased. "I think in the case of our conversation, it might be your honor. Your father and your house are so exalted to you, there is not a doubt in your mind you would do anything for them. But, you are not a boy it will always be your house in blood, but in name you were meant to be separate from in since you were born. Could you show the same devotion to House Baratheon when the time came? It is actually quite a young house, and you Starks have quite the rich history."

"There is that one thing I suppose, not so much my honor. But you are quite close. If I must admit, I have a fear of losing the ones I love. I lost my mother when I was young. My brother Eddard, he was in the Vale. She had been sick when he left. Benjen doesn't remember her...I remember less and less with each passing day."

"What was she like?"

"A little like me, a little like Brandon. From what I remember. Father liked to tease me...He'd tell me she was the kind of woman his parents had warned him of. Too much of the North. Then when they had us, we ended up with too much wolf blood."

"Surely wolf blood must be good for wolves. From what I have seen and heard you are all quite noble, he should be very pleased."

"Thank you my Prince." She smiled at him. "Now it's your turn. What are you afraid of?"

"A prince shouldn't say he's afraid of anything, my lady. It is very bad for his reputation." She took his hand in hers and he smiled. "But you were so quick in obliging to me, I really should tell you something." He paused for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose the best I can offer you is this; I fear things will change quickly, that I will need to take what is mine, and without proper precautions, I fear it will turn badly before it has even begun. But, everything I have done has shown me it must be me. So I must act and things should fall into place later."

"I would like to help you, if you would need my help..."

"There is no person that I would like to have help from more than you. You have quite the way with people."

She leaned in close to him and smiled. "My father said all good ladies should have a way with people. You can count on House Stark to always be loyal to you."

"I trust in your ability to control those brothers of yours." He smiled. "I do hope you'll be able to control Robert Baratheon." He sighed. "The more I hear about him, the more I wish to keep you from him."

"He seemed kind enough to me, most girls my age would have been swooning over him after what he did for me at the jousting tournament. But I will remember to ask my brother in the morning who Maya Stone is."

"You're clever, I'm sure you have some idea who she might be."

She thought for a moment and smiled. "Well, I suppose since her name is Stone, she is a bastard born in the Vale. So, she might be someone he is fond of."

"Not quite. She is Robert Baratheon's daughter." He replied. "He may very well have others, I have only heard of one. But I suppose your brother would know, as they're such good friends..."

She crossed her arms and looked furious. "Oh, I will be talking to him in the morning. I thought he might be a little like Brandon, the way he handles himself around people. He knows he's important and to be respected."

Prince Rhaegar chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "You are rightfully angry. But, I found the information, I do not know if it was just...one thing...or if the is the type of man who...enjoys a woman's company so much he could hardly be faithful. I could be wrong, my lady. I only want to warn you, you have a mind for seeing past politics and false kindness." He kissed her cheek. "Perhaps I'll play one more song, I would hate for you to leave here in a bad mood."

She couldn't sleep when she went back to the camp. A fire was also out of the question, if she woke any of her brothers up, there would be more questions. So, she sat by the unlit fire pit, poking at the logs with a stick. If she were in Winterfell, she would have sat in the Godswood. But, she didn't know how to get there now. The stick fell to the ground and she was lost in her own thoughts again. She already felt more comfortable with the Prince than she did with Robert Baratheon. It was likely because she knew the type of man he was when she met him. He was calm and kind, when he thought she was a boy, he was amused, and he was willing to go easy on her because she'd kept him entertained. Then when he knew she was a lady, he'd been kinder. He had her in the position he could have done anything to her, her life was in his hands anyway, and he'd just dismissed what had happened to the tourney and was glad to keep the secret to himself. She wondered briefly what Robert would have done. She had heard he was fond of ladies, even in the first few moments she'd seen him at the first night's feast, she could tell it was true. Then he was speaking on how he'd kill that knight for the king. If she were to throw her armor aside and plead for him not to tell, would being his betrothed help her? She knew she'd be in a different situation, Brandon had always been so agitated by him, he didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at her. He would, she thought, have her at the first chance he could. She hadn't noticed her brother sit next to her. Not until she heard him sigh.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes, a little."

"Something on your mind?"

She turned to him, ready to complain he hadn't been honest. He could have told her what Robert Baratheon was really like. If he already had children he should have said something, she shouldn't keep things like that from her. But he looked just as tired, and worn out. "Yes... What about you?"

"A few things. Had to argue with Brandon after you went to bed. Robert had stopped by to tell me there was going to be ancient style melee that he's taking part of. He said he'd like to have you there for good luck."

"That must have made him happy."

"If by happy you mean furious, yes. Brandon offered to take you himself. As we agreed he would be with you tomorrow, since the beginning of the tourney. I told him we would just switch and he could have you the next day, then Benjen the day after no big deal. But it had been his plan and he was acting like I'm changing things. Then I said if it bothered him we could all go together. Or I could take you, and bring you right back like we did when he was jousting the Prince."

"He's been really easily agitated recently. Maybe he thinks we're taking better to you than him?"

"I don't think he's been too happy with Robert. He comes to me, he asks me, and Brandon is the one responsible for everything."  
"Well, I would like to go to the melee. I'll even tell Brandon myself, we can go together." She smiled. "We should both get some sleep. We'll talk about my problem tomorrow, we will need to be at our best if we have to argue with Brandon."

He started to smile. "That is true. Goodnight."


End file.
